


On The Other Side

by rattailbastard



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Biracial Character, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Character Development, Creampie, Depression, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Mexican Character, Multiracial Character, Musicians, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jeon Jungkook, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Jeon Jungkook, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattailbastard/pseuds/rattailbastard
Summary: He wanted to hold her in his arms, cover her face with sweet kisses that reflected his love as he apologizes for his past mistakes. But unfortunately for him, it will not be that simple.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Clutching the edge of the sink, she could feel the bile rise up in her throat as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. The distant music playing from the school auditorium reverberated within the walls of the bathroom, only playing as a quiet hum in the back of her mind. Swallowing the bitter vomit back down with a grimace, she squeezed her eyes shut before opening them open again, looking into the details of her own face. Her frightened features hardened as she clutched the sink even harder causing her knuckles to turn white. With a determined glare, she shoved herself back up from her slumped over state, ruffling her curly pixie cut hair with a deep glare.

As she shoved the door open, her friend stared at her with a single eyebrow raised, clutching her electric guitar in one hand as his body slumped against the wall. As a silent reply to his silent question, she nodded her head firmly, grasping the guitar out of his hands and making her way backstage. Her other bandmate gave her a weary smile, obviously just as nervous as she was minutes prior as his clammy hands tapped themselves against his bass.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, sending him a reassuring smile, "We got this."

"Sure you do." she felt her body stiffen, black fingernails digging into the palm of her hand as her eyes flashed red. She didn't even bother to turn around knowing which shitfuck that voice belonged to. "Just try not to slit your wrists on stage, no one wants to see how pathetic you really are." Anger boiled in her veins at both his comment and the memory. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and rip his head off.

"Jungkook, enough." she could hear the boys friend whisper to him as she took a deep inhale, trying to prevent herself from causing a scene before she went on stage. 

Cheers resounded from the crowd on the other side as a group of girls ran backstage. "Kookie!" one of them ran into Jungkook's arm, placing a kiss on his cheek as he applauded her performance, causing her to giggle albeit still out of breath. "Thanks, Kookie." She turned around, still breathing heavily as she made eye contact with the other girl, sending her a tired but genuine smile. "Good luck, Marceline." she looked at the other two boys, "to you guys as well. I hope you do well." 

The girl, Marceline, smiled in return. "Thank you, Jennie. You guys put on a great performance." she lightly laughed in response. 

"Ah, thank you! Your opinion truly means a lot." she turned back to her boyfriend, who was currently burning holes into Marceline's face. "I'll be back, I'm just going to go grab some water." he nodded and smiled down at her, seemingly strained, before releasing her from his hold.

"Good luck, guys!" she ran off with her friends, waving back to Marceline and her bandmates as Marceline smiled in return. She truly had no idea why such a sweet girl like that was dating a dick like Jungkook. They weren't even mates. Perhaps he blackmailed her? He's shit enough to do that, and she knew from first person experience. 

"Marceline." she turned her head to meet the eyes of her blank-faced bandmate. "Everything is set up, it's our time to go." she nodded in response, walking to take her place behind the stage curtain as the other two males did the same.

"Can't wait to see you fuck this up too, Marcie." she lazily turned her eyes to make contact with the boy that was currently smirking at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes. But, with as much strength and control as she could muster. She restrained herself once more, plugging her electric guitar into the amp cord and coldly breaking eye contact without any more acknowledgement of his existence. 

She closed her eyes and took three deep breaths as the announcer called them out to the crowd, blanking out everything around her until she felt the bright light of the spotlight from above hit the skin of her eyelids. From the corner of her eyes she could see her adoptive parents at the very front, both standing with hopeful and apprehensive expressions on their faces. With another turn of her eyes she spotted the regulars from their more rustic performances standing with eager and excited facial expressions as they cheered the band on. 

With a smirk she prepared her fingers for the first chord as the sound of drumsticks hitting each other sounded behind her. 

"Hit that- hit that snare." the crowd erupted in excited cheers at the sound of their loud and robust music, all showing signs of impression at the young adults musical precision. 

"I'm in the business of misery let's take it from the top

She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time before we all run out

When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth"

Jungkook clenched his jaw at the sight of them. At the sight of her. Her usually cold and withdrawn personality was now replaced with a confident and powerful force of sound that delivered all across the auditorium through her voice and strumming. For once she looked as though she was without fear or regret, or the bitter sense of anger she always got in her eyes whenever she looked at him.

"You really are a fucking idiot, Jungkook." he turned his head to see his friend Yoongi standing there, glaring at him with a sense of disgust and disappointment. Jungkook couldn't reply, and at the sight of that Yoongi scoffed and stood up straight before walking off.

"Whoa, well I never meant to brag

But I've gotten what I wanted now

whoa, it was never my intention to brag-

to steal it all away from you now

but, God does it feel so good

'cause I got him where I want him now

and if you could then I know you would

'cause God it just feels so-

it just feels so good"

Scanning his eyes across the crowd he could sense the amazement coming off of everyone. The shouts of praise, of excitement, of joy, and from some, desire. A low growl reverberated from Jungkook's at the sight of a male passionately declaring his love for the female on stage as tears poured down his face.

**"Look what you've allowed to happen, Jungkook." ******

********

"Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change

********

once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change" with a quick and sharp glare, Marceline turned her now cold eyes back to Jungkook, sending shivers down his spine as he turned his head to look down at his shoes.

********

"and about forgiveness, we're supposed to both to have exchanged

********

I'm sorry, honey, I passed out, now look this way

********

well there's a million other girls who do it just like you

********

looking as innocent as possible to get to who

********

they want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right

********

well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!"

********

He could feel his feet rapidly tapping against the floor, feeling the direct effect of her voice on his state of mind as he clenched his eyes shut. 

********

**"You fucking ruined it, Jungkook. You ruined it and she's telling you to your fucking face in front of everyone." ******

************ ** **

"Whoa, well I never meant to brag

************ ** **

But I've gotten what I wanted now

************ ** **

whoa, it was never my intention to brag-

************ ** **

to steal it all away from you now

************ ** **

but, God does it feel so good

************ ** **

'cause I got him where I want him now

************ ** **

and if you could then I know you would

************ ** **

'cause God it just feels so-

************ ** **

it just feels so good" something about her voice struck something alluring in his chest, causing him to reach up and clench the space above his heart as she finished off the performance.

************ ** **

The crowd erupted in loud screaming and cheering, all applauding the three panting artists on stage. Jungkook's heart skipped at the sight of her genuine smile. The first he has seen that reached up to her eyes. 

************ ** **

He cleared his throat and looked to the side, shifting his face to one deeply unimpressed and annoyed as the three approached.

************ ** **

"You guys did amazing." Jungkook's eyes shifted to Yoongi who gave them all a handshake, a lazy smirk on his face but eyes reflecting his true amazement at them.

************ ** **

"Thank you, Yoongi. Good luck to you." 

************ ** **

He chuckled, "thanks, I hope we'll even be able to stand on that stage without being thrown off after you guys."

************ ** **

"Shut the fuck up, Yoongi. They're not even good." 

************ ** **

All four of them turned to look at Jungkook who glared angrily at them, shoving himself up from the wall and walking over to them with his hands in his pockets. As he stood chest-to-chest with Marceline, he smirked down at her as her sweet scent invaded his senses.

************ ** **

"Like everything else, they'll fuck up anything they touch." he made direct eye contact with Marceline, who looked up at him with cold eyes and lips pressed in a straight line. "You will never see me bowing my head to these pathetic shits. They don't have talent, she just has a fat ass and huge tits." 

************ ** **

Her bandmate, the drummer Christian Yu, stepped forward ready to swing as Yoongi called out to Jungkook in anger. 

************ ** **

"I bet your dead parents are rolling in their grave at the sight of you. So fucking sad you think you have a chance at anything."

************ ** **

"You fucking-" she placed her hands on Christian's chest.

************ ** **

"It's alright. Don't even bother. His head is so far up his ass that all that will come out is shit." she turned to walk away from him, throwing the door open before pausing in her steps. "I feel really sad for your pack, Jeon." she turned her head so that he could only see half her face. "They have a small brained fucker who will drive them to the ground for a future alpha." With that, she walked out. Slamming the door behind her.

************ ** **

************ ** **

Her words remained with him for the rest of the night, making his own performance mediocre and sloppy.

************ ** **

As they walked off stage, he could feel the angry steps of his friend Jimin stomping after him.

************ ** **

"What the fuck was that, Jeon!" he grabbed his shoulder and forcefully spun the younger male around.

************ ** **

"Jimin, calm down-"

************ ** **

"Don't you fucking dare tell me to calm down, Namjoon. He knew how much this meant to me and yet he still fucks it up for me." he turned his head back to the male who looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Is this funny to you, asshat? Find it funny that now my father can rub this in my face, tell me he was right and that my dreams are fucking useless? Not everyone has their future laid out in front of them with rose petals, you asshole!"

************ ** **

"Uhm, I'm going to need you to calm down. The crowd can probably hear you." Jimin turned his head to the slightly apprehensive stage manager before scoffing and storming off.

************ ** **

Jungkook sighed, turning only to make eye contact with Yoongi. His face was blank, but his eyes screamed.

************ ** **

I fucking told you.

************ ** **

************ ** **

As anyone could have predicted, Marceline's band had won the contest, with Jungkook's leading up in second.

************ ** **

Jungkook watched as they all accepted the small trophy graciously, no sense of arrogance on any of them as the crowd continued to cheer for them.

************ ** **

As they turned to walk off stage, Jungkook could feel his heart pounding in his chest. 

************ ** **

Look at me. Look at me. Look at me.

************ ** **

It felt as though it was taking her years to come closer, and every step she took his hope grew more unrealistic. 

************ ** **

Look at me, Marceline, LOOK AT ME!

************ ** **

They walked off the stage and backstage without her sparring even a glance in his direction, graciously taking all of the congratulatory acknowledgments from the other participants, including his girlfriend Jennie.

************ ** **

And with that, they walked out.

************ ** **

************ ** **

That would be the last time he has seen her for four years.

************ ** **

************ ** **

************ ** **

A/N: hey guys, hope you're doing well and staying safe. 

************ ** **

I'll try to upload as often as I can, but I'm shit at that not even going to lie.

************ ** **

I know you're also probably confused, but everything will begin to add up in due time.

************ ** **

Anyways, I hope you're staying indoors, keeping clean and occupied, keeping up with school work if you have any, and just remember to also value your mental health. there will be a lot of talk like that in this story, if you haven't realized, and I just want you to know it's valid to feel less than ideal, but make sure to reach out and deal in a way that is healthy and helps.

************ ** **


	2. Chapter 2

Laughter resounded around the space of the living room, bright with the Texas summer sun that infiltrated through the windows. The sounds of the stove, the boiling of the beans, and the popping of the peppers, tomatoes, and fajita beef blended with the voice of Selena Quintanilla as La Carcacha played loudly from the Alexa standing next to the television. 

Marceline, now a 22 year old woman, joyfully danced to cumbia alongside her cousin as her aunt and younger cousin cooked dinner in the kitchen. At this moment, the memory of her life in Korea was nothing more than that: a distant memory. After graduating and winning the talent show, her adoptive parents found it appropriate to live the next chapter of their lives in Texas. Within a year, they had gained contact with Marceline's mother's side of the family; her immediate family living in Lake Jackson in southern Texas while most still lived in Michoacan, Mexico.

It took a tad bit longer for contact with her family on her father's side to be reached, as they all still lived in Jamaica.

Though her love for her adoptive parents was deep and unbreakable, she felt as though she was where she belonged as she danced to the traditional and custom music of her family and her people.

She threw her head back as her feet began the complicated footwork of the cumbia, smiling gleefully as her cousin had clapped her on. Not once in this atmosphere has she felt that monster that hid deep within her stir.

"Ay, mirala!" her cousin grabbed onto her hands, dancing along with her as they finished off the song. The doorbell rang, causing both girls to stop in their steps, Marceline once again smiling gleefully as she bounced over to the door. She opened the door to see her adoptive parents standing there, throwing the door open wider as she welcomed in, kissing them both on the cheek as she took the platter of kimchi out of her mother's hands. Once her aunt was introduced to the fermented dish, she had become obsessed. So over time it grew to be a tradition for her mother to bring some with her whenever the other had run out.

"Eomma! Appa! Come in, come in!" she closed the door behind them with her foot as her cousin took their small jackets, which grew more and more unnecessary as the warm and hot months of April and May approached. "You guys are early! Tio hasn't even returned with the beer yet." She went to the kitchen to place the kimchi in the fridge as her aunt hastily removed her apron, eager to greet her friends as they walked deeper into her home.

The day was special to the family as it was one of Marceline's cousins birthday, who had yet to arrive to their surprise celebration. 

The rest of the night was filled with even more laughter and love as the celebration spurred on, the sharing of traditional Mexican dishes at their now extended dinner table as more humorous stories about their family, the birthday boy in particular, was spoken of with the utmost love. 

Marceline's adoptive parents, Ye Eun and Min Ho understood and felt the love their adoptive daughter had for them, as well as for the time she had spent with them, but as they watched her interact with her family they silently wished she could have experienced this more. 

But what had to be done had to be done.

The celebration was moved to the more spacious basement, where currently karaoke and dancing had been going on. 

Marceline along with two of her cousins, Marlena and Raquel, sang along to another Selena y Los Dinos song, a remote control clutched in her hand as a mock microphone. 

Bidi bidi bom bom  
Bidi bidi bom bom  
Me canta asi  
Me canta a ti  
Cada vez que lo veo pasar

Her family clapped and cheered on for her as she smiled gleefully for the millionth time that night. As she finished the song, Marlena went to hug her, planting a kiss on her cheek that left a red lipstick stain.

"I'm so glad to have you here with us, Marcie." she smiled in return, hugging her once more. 

"Me too."

She slumped on the couch afterwards next to her sleeping uncle, Raquel plopping down next to her.

"Marceline, I have something to ask you." Marceline, still slightly out of breath blew her curly mess out of her face as she turned to her cousin. Raquel was a sort of a stage manager at a Mexican bar and was in charge of certain town celebrations. "You know we're having the party next month for Selena, right? Well originally we hadn't had anyone decent enough to perform her songs, but you have some serious talent and experience!" she placed her hands together in a begging fashion, "So will you please do me a favor and perform as Selena next month? You'll get paid!"

Marceline laughed, a little shocked by the offer but excited nevertheless. "I'd love too, but my Spanish accent isn't the best."

Raquel scoffed in response, "Oh please, you sound like a true Tejano. Plus," she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively, "I know there are some hot werewolves that will be attending who aren't mated." she cupped Marceline's ear and leaned in, "And I know that werewolf dick is fucking awesome!" Marceline laughed and shoved away her also hysterical cousin playfully.

"Fine, I'll do it. But not simply for the reason you're implying."

**

The night had come, and nerves hit Marceline as hard as it had as the night of the talent show, but for different reasons. What if she slipped up on the Spanish words? Or what if they realized she wasn't 100% Mexican and they bashed her for it? Memories and experiences from her time in Korea still haunted her.

"Marceline!" her head flipped to the direction of the sound, her now straightened hair flying behind her as Raquel ran towards her. "You're up in 2 minutes, you ready?" 

Marceline pursed her lips and nodded firmly, "I'm ready."

Her cousin smiled at her, looking through her cousins nerves as she patted her shoulder. "You'll be fine! Just imagine that you're singing in Tia's basement! You're a great performer, and they'll love you, don't worry about it." Marceline heaved a sigh of relief, sending her cousin a smile who hugged her in return.

"Gracias, Raquel." 

"De nada, prima." 

The slowed intro of Como La Flor started to play on stage, causing both to jump as Marceline prepared herself to walk onstage. With a deep breath, she walked out, her microphone slowly rising to her lips as she held out her other hand towards the already excited crowd.

Yo sé que tienes un nuevo amor  
Sin embargo, te deseo lo mejor  
Si en mí encontraste felicidad  
Tal vez alguien más te la dará

The beat of the song picked up as her and two other backup singers began to dance to the choreographed cumbia, modeled after Selena y Los Dinos' original performance. 

The rest of the song flowed beautifully as the crowd continued to enjoy and dance to the music. They followed with other hit songs, ending with the sentimental Dreaming of You that sent many in the crowd and onstage, including her, to tears as they all remembered the Mexican-American icon.

Once her performance was over, the crowd burst into loud cheers as Marceline smiled out at them once more before biding her farewell and walking offstage.

She was greeted once more by her cousins, hugged and congratulated before they all walked back out to the party where she had received even more attention. 

The venue continued to be filled with more iconic latino songs both old and new, and as X started playing, she felt the hands of someone grip her hips from behind. She could feel his hot breath leading down her neck as he pressed his front to her back, from what she could tell he was standing about a good head taller than her, give or take a few more inches. 

"Your performance was beautiful, hermosa. Care to tell me your name?" she could feel his hard-on pressing into the plump flesh of her backside, causing her to gasp as he chuckled into her ear.

"Marceline."

**

Raquel was right werewolf dick really compared to no other. For the next week Marceline could still feel the effects afterwards as she walked down the street with her friend, Holly, who was also a drummer in her alternative cover band.

Holly, who noticed she still had a slight limp in her step looked at her with her eyebrows raised. "Are you still seriously limping? Jeez, did that guy fuck you or try to rip your insides out?"

"Whatever it was I enjoyed it." Holly guffawed at her response, walking into the music store as Marceline went to look for a new set of guitar strings.

"So..." Marceline raised her eyebrows to imply she was listening, "you excited for next week?" she froze, staring at the pouch of strings in her hand before sighing.

"I don't know." since she had left Korea, the demand for her performance hadn't left, and after an old fan had contacted her offering her good play in a good venue for a month back in Seoul, Korea, she felt it was good for the band to take it on. But, the old resentment she had towards certain memories of living there started bubbling up again. She tried pushing it down as she reminded herself that it was good for the band and would be good for her to spend some quality time with her parents who had decided to move back once they realized she was old enough to take care of herself. 

But, as soon as those reminders came in Jungkook's cocky smirk entered her memory once more. 

Holly sighed, "Think about it this way, that asshat is some busy big-shot alpha now, right? He won't have time to be bustling and dicking around so it'll be highly unlikely you run into him. And if you do, just gives you a good opportunity to sock him in the mouth." Marceline chuckled at her friend as she grabbed a new packet of strings and headed for the counter.

**

The bar was full and loud with bustling Australians, but as alluring as a glass of scotch sounded to him right now Jungkook had only one goal in mind. Following his sense of smell, he walked straight up to the bar where a muscular and tattooed man sat next to a friend. 

"Yu." the man chuckled, turning his head to look Jungkook in the eyes.

"Jeon. Fancy seeing you here." he looked back to his friend who was as confused as ever, and after some telepathic communication, the friend stood up and walked off. "What can I do for you?" Truth is he knew exactly why Jungkook was here. It's not casual for Jungkook to suddenly drop everything just to go to Australia to meet up with some guy he had beef with in high school. 

"Where is she?" his question came out more as a demand while Christian glared at him.

"Like hell I'll tell you." 

Jungkook growled as his eyes darkened at the male in front of him.

"I know she told you exactly where she was going before she left and I'm not going to leave until you tell me where that is." his eyes narrowed as his lips formed a malicious smirk. "I wonder how the council will react when a mere beta rejects telling the whereabouts of an Alpha's mate. They seem to like me, too." 

Christian scoffed. "Do what the bloody hell you want. I'm not going to be the one who's going to subject her to a life of living hell with you." In a matter of seconds, Jungkook had him by the collar of his shirt, slammed up against the counter. Christian only laughed.

"When I put the dots together and realized she was mated to a little bitch like you I did everything I could to make sure she stayed away from you as long as possible." he smirked at a seething Jungkook, knowing that what he was about to say could get him killed. "Even throwing off her scent."

Jungkook roared in anger, swinging a right hook at the males jaw who only laughed in response. 

"Though I initially regretted that I was her first, I must admit it turned out very pleasurable for the both of us." 

All Jungkook could see was red as he plummeted Christian with his fists, not stopping until three other men pulled him off.

Christian spat out some blood before smirking up at Jungkook, "Beat me up all you want, kill me if you must but know that I'll never tell you where she went because I know she deserves far better than your shitass." Jungkook growled out again, forcing the men to release him before angrily stomping out of the bar.

For the millionth time in the past 4 years, he was unsuccessful.


	3. Chapter 3

The aggressive tapping of a pen on the edge of an armrest sounded throughout the small aircraft, making the subordinates seated around Jungkook nervous as he glared out the window. Taehyung sighed at him, not knowing what to say to his friend, which became a common occurrence in this topic. 

In the midst of the silence, his phone began to rang, causing him to grumble irritably as he reached to pick it up. Hoseok's name flashed across the screen, causing him to sigh as he answered the call.

"What."

"Aish, don't sound to happy to see me, it's going to make my mate jealous." Jungkook clutched his phone tighter in anger, clenching his jaw as he glared at the word mate coming out of Hoseok's mouth. 

"Don't push me, Hoseok." 

"Oh, calm down. I already know your pissed."

"Then why the fuck-"

"Because I have happy news for you!~" Jungkook paused, raising an eyebrow at the prospect of any good news at the moment. 

Hoseok took his silence as a que to start talking, "So, I heard from a friend that he's booking an old favorite cover band of his to play at his club in a few weeks. I thought nothing of it but a few minutes ago he sends me a video of their lead singer performing a tribute to a Latin American singer a few days ago."

Jungkook could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he didn't even fully know whether his suspicions were true, but Hoseok wouldn't call him like this for nothing.

"Yah, Kookie~"

"Hoseok, just-"

"I found your mate!"

**

As she placed the final suitcase next to her mother, the similar nauseating bubble growing in her stomach started to crawl up to her throat. Dropping off her parents at the airport only reminded her that in a week she too would be leaving for Korea, and the tugging feeling of something happening while she was there never left. A cold sweat ran down from her temple to the base of her neck, face paling at the slightest as she tried to bid her parents a quick farewell without alerting them of her current emotions. 

Her mother was currently wiping away her tears as she continued to cry, saddened at the realization that she was leaving her best friend, Marceline's aunt, and was likely to not see her in person again for a while. 

Marceline smiled somberly at her, giving her another hug as she reassured her that her aunt will always remain in contact. 

"And hey, Marlena is coming close to engagement. And I know for a fact she'll want you to be there." she placed a kiss on her mother's cheek before reaching to hug her father one last time. 

Once she had contained herself, Ye Eun took one final look at Marceline, eyebrows furrowed as she began to take notice of her sickened state.

"Marceline, are you alright?" 

She paused, staring at her mother before awkwardly laughing it off. "Aish, eomma I'm fine. I just think I shouldn't have drank so much horchata before driving all the way here." Her skill of lying and keeping a straight face never seemed to fail collapsing whenever used with her parents.

"Marceline-"

"Eomma, I'm fine." she looked to her father, who too looked at her with concern, "Appa, can you tell mom I'm fine?"

He could see right through her, and he could even guess why she had been like this the past few days but decided on letting her talk about it in her own time. "Yah, Ye Eun. Leave the child alone, she will be fine." he leaned down to place a kiss on Marceline's forehead, reaching down to pick up their suitcases before smiling at her. "We'll see you soon, Li." 

She smiled back at him. "Bye, Appa."

**

After ordering the men to give him some privacy (they were awkwardly stuffed at the front of the plane), Jungkook clicked on the link Hoseok had sent him, opening to a YouTube video of a small live performance. The crowd cheered as a female entered the stage, completely different to how Jungkook had remembered her looking like but was still nevertheless her. 

Her hair, which he could tell was straightened, reached the middle of her back while bangs covered her forehead. The style of her clothes was a complete contrast to the dark clothing she had worn while he knew her: a sparkling purple brassiere with matching bottoms that flared out at the end. It was then he realized he wasn't mentally prepared to see her, let alone in such a revealing outfit as she gleefully smiled out at the crowd. Her plump lips, which were covered in a red lipstick, opened as she began to sing the opening lyrics. It was the first time he had heard her sing in spanish, the first time he had seen her dance, and at the sight of her bubbling and happy appearance he could only hope the sadness and anger she carried in her youth was gone. 

But he was entranced. The same passion he had seen on the night of the talent show was there, but altered to this new style, and her voice which had grown more powerful resounded throughout his soul. She sang a few more songs in Spanish without breaking, not even panting through all the belting and dancing she was doing, before stopping and bowing to the crowd who loudly applauded her.

"Gracias por su amor! Ahora, voy a cantar dos canciónes en inglés. Así que por favor, canta conmigo." The crowd cheered once more as she took a few steps back, her composure changing from the lively bright it was before to a more serious and somber tone. 

I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away  
'Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay

'Cause I could take in my arms  
And never let go

I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

Unconscious tears began to slip down Jungkook's cheeks, a choked back sob escaping his lips as she continued singing out.

I can only wonder how  
Touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now  
Tomorrow will you want me still

So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know

I could fall in love with you  
  
I could fall in love with you

And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try to do what I should do  
But I could fall in love, fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

The pain in her voice screamed out to him as his own tore through his chest. He started feeling lightheaded, feeling weary at the mantra of emotions slamming through him as he desperately focused his attention on her singing form.

Less than a full two seconds after she finished the song, a new ballad began playing, causing a few pained and encouraging outcries from the crowd.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you ever see me, and I  
Wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?

I just want to hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day, and the courage to say  
How much I love you

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight   
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

What couldn't be described as nothing other than an ugly sob left his lips as he felt as though his heart was being ripped out, the sight of her own tears streaming down her face causing a pain to continue growing in his chest. The reminder of the painful words he had said to her all those years ago, the reminder of that painful day 9 years ago struck him deeply as all he craved to do was to apologize as he held onto her.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you ever see me, and I  
Wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?

I just want to hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day, and the courage to say  
How much I love you  
Yes I do!

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said I love you  
I love you too

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow and for all of our lives ('Til tomorrow)  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

Dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

Dreaming of you tonight  
Endlessly  
And I'll be holding you tight   
Dreaming with you tonight

Endlessly

Endlessly

Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was me being sad and emo because I started listening to Selena, got extremely sad that she was dead, listened to the last two songs and started missing my boyfriend and then sobbing for both reasons.
> 
> hold your loved ones if you can.


	4. Chapter 4

Marceline stared in the mirror as she applied a light coat of lipstick on, ignoring the dancing bandmate next to her as her mind drifted off elsewhere for the umpteenth time that day. She held no qualms over being back in Korea, rather she did for the memories she had in it. And if her memory served her right, a certain shitfuck was the Alpha of this part of the country. She scoffed at herself, rolling her eyes as she shook her head "Like hell I would run into him. Let alone tonight."

Fluffing out her curls one last time, she grabbed her phone, seeing that they only had about half an hour to head to the bar where their future boss would be waiting for them.

"Hurry yo ass up, Holly. We gotta go." Slipping on a small side purse, she stuffed it with all of the essentials as Holly fumbled with the end of her routine until successfully falling to the ground.

"Motherfuc-"

"Kurtis! Brian! Damien! You shits ready-" the sound of the door slamming open caused her to jump as Kurtis sauntered in like an idiot, already a little tipsy with a shot glass in hand.

He burped, "I'm ready, mom."

She sighed at him as she slumped her shoulders at slight disappointment, "You're so fucking weird."

**

Jungkook was slightly embarrassed for his emotional scene on the plane, and was reminded of it every time he made eye contact with any of the men he had on his plane with them. They all had the same reaction, looking at him with wide eyes before hurriedly bowing to him and scampering off. It was obnoxious to say the least. 

As per usual, he was in his office surrounded by hours worth of work, but the feeling of his heart rapidly losing it's shit in his chest prevented him from focusing as he usually could. 

He was well aware that Marceline had returned to Korea and was supposed to be performing at a live stage club tomorrow and he was currently shitting himself over it. His wolf felt the same, and it seemed he was having a manic bipolar episode as he switched between feeling possessive and horny to having an anxiety attack.

There was a light rhythmic knock on his door and before he gave them permission to enter Hoseok's smiling face peeked through the opening crack of his door.

"Kookie~"

"Do you have anything useful for me?" Hoseok slumped with a pout, sulking over to the chair in front of him.

"Are you not going to ask how my day was?"

"-Hoseok!"

"Fine! Fine!" he poured one last time. "He says that he's meeting them at a club tonight, the one his brother owns, at around seven tonight. Just to hang out and then talk about the next two months."

"They're doing that at a club?" 

"In one of the VIP rooms. He said he wanted to provide a fun atmosphere and add a place for them to go to, or whatever. I don't know."

Jungkook sighed, staring at his desk as he thought over the situation. He knew which club Hoseok was talking about, and although it was relatively safe and respected, that doesn't mean it wasn't filled with a bunch of horny fuckers. He could only imagine how they would flip their shit at the sight of a curvaceous foreigner. 

He tightened his fists, feeling possessive again at the thought of someone else putting their hands on her or even looking at her. He stood up quite aggressively, slamming his laptop shut and passively throwing his paperwork in a manilla folder.

"Get your shit together, we're going out at seven."

Hoseok pumped his fist in the air. "Yus!"

**

In not wanting to deal with parking, they decided to uber over to the club instead of driving the huge van they had rented and facing suspicions that they were going to kidnap someone. Even though the pay for finding an uber to fit all five of them, three who are unnecessarily tall, was obnoxious, Marceline was openly happy over not having to drive through the traffic.

As soon as they pulled up to the front of a very crowded club, all eyes were on the five foreigners. And in knowing the native tongue, Marceline could hear all the fascinated, hormonal, and crusty (a fun blend of jealousy and a little racism) conversations that went on from the line of people outside waiting to get in.

"Ah! Marceline!" she turned around to see a man excitedly making his way towards them. She recognized his now matured face from the crowd she used to perform for while she was in high school, not to mention the picture he had sent her with the caption "look for this face :D" twenty minutes prior.

"It's so nice to see all of you in person!" this man, who himself was quite tall and muscular with tattoos covering both of his arms, was surprisingly giddy and personable as he went around to shake all of their hands. "We won't have to worry about waiting in line, my brother owns this place so we can enter a faster way." She sighed in relief before translating what he had said, glad that they wouldn't have to face more stares by cutting through the line in the front.

He led them through the alley towards the back, opening a door for them while smiling them with an obvious excitement. 

**

Jungkook was sitting at the bar with a straight face, feeling as though he was going to burst at the seams while Hoseok laughed next to him with his own mate. They were the perfect match for each other, really. Though she was normally quiet, whenever she was next to him she was a bubbly laughing mess. Jungkook sighed to himself, taking a quick swig of his whiskey. He already felt that Marceline might shoot him if she saw him. 

Every feeling and motion seemed to stop for a second until his heart and his wolf went on a rampage. 

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" his wolf went on a crazed mantra as his breathing started to break unevenly. He turned his head, looking amongst the crowd until an intoxicating sent entered his senses. His eyes followed the direction his nose was pointing him to, immediately landing on an head of curly hair amidst the crowd. He stood up, wanting to get a full look at her as his eyes darkened in hunger and lust.

As she approached him, the people in front of her small frame seemed to disappear, allowing him to take in all of her beautiful glory. 

The deep bass from Childish Gambino's Redbone ran through his feet and up through every nerve of his body, concentrating mainly at his crotch as his eyes slowly drank her in. Her hair, which was big and curly was dyed blue, reflecting all of the bright colors that ran throughout the club. Her makeup was relatively light but flattering and seductive, accentuating her eyes with colorful eyeshadow and graphic eyeliner. Her plump lips, which were open at the slightest, were decorated with a light glossy pink, giving it a sort of natural look. And if the look of her face wasn't enough to throw him in a bath of horniness what she wearing was. It was a short spaghetti strapped dress, showing off her thick thighs that looked soft to the touch. The dress was a nice blend of tight and loose, accentuating both the size of her breasts and her naturally plump and round ass. The only thing relatively adorable was the slight pudge of her stomach, but even that tightened the space in his pants. Nobody should legally be allowed to exist if they were that beautiful. 

"If you don't mate with her now, I'm killing you in your sleep." Jungkook ignored his wolf, who he could tell was just as distraught as he was, before sauntering towards her, all sense of nervousness and doubt gone from his mind completely. 

Her group had made their way to the opposite side of the bar, and before he stormed in the middle of it, Jungkook decided to watch from a distance. They talked amongst themselves for a few minutes before one of the men, who he recognized as Cha Min and the man Hoseok had been talking about, ordered them some drinks and left. He headed towards the back, supposedly where his brother was, and as Jungkook turned to look back at the group, they had already downed their shot and went for the dance floor.

"Damn, do you see that girl over there?" Jungkook turned his head to two men, one clearly checking Marceline out. 

"What? Where?"

"Ten feet that way, you blind fuck." he pointed in her direction, licking his lips as he pushed his hair back. "Is that ass even real?"

His friend took a deep intake of air, stroking his jaw as he checked her out. "Aish, whether it is or not I wanna taste."

Jungkook growled, eyes turning dark once again in anger as he craved to see both of their heads on a platter. He turned back to Marceline, who was dancing with her friend to Say So by Doja Cat, moving her hips and ass against her laughing friend.

"Fuck." Jungkook, along with about five other people said at the same time. He scowled as he looked around, the anger boiling to a dangerous level at the interest and lust in their eyes. 

"If you don't get your ass over there, I swear to fucking God, Jungkook, I will slaughter you." Lo and behold his wolf was pissed. And although Jungkook didn't want his input he couldn't help but agree. Fuck the past.

He made his way through the crowd, ending up right behind her where her intoxicating scent was throwing his nostrils inside out. He places his hands on her hips, feeling the sparks run up from the tips of his fingers as a small gap escaped both of their lips. In less than a second, he roughly pressed her back to his front, feeling the plump flesh of her ass hit the twitching member in between his legs. The things he imagined doing with her ass was plaguing his mind and causing both God and the Moon Goddess to look at him in shock and slight embarrassment from up in the heavens.

He lowered his head next to hers, his wolf now completely taking over as he nibbled on the shell of her ear, causing her to gasp and jump in his grasp, rubbing her butt further against his aching third leg as his hands slowly moved up to rest on her waist. She felt so small and warm in his grasp, so soft and he felt like holding her like this forever. Her natural scent and the sweet smell of her hair drove him mad, and her neck that was only a few centimeters away from his lips alluded him like a kid at a candy shop. The thought of his mark decorating her neck sent him to another level of obsession as one hand reached down to hers, bringing it up to his lips and softly kissing the skin before intertwining their fingers. 

"Would you dance with me, love?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: dont get excited, smut wont happen for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

//UNEDITED//

Warning: mentions of depression, suicidal thoughts and a suicide attempt, mentions of death, and gore

Marceline could see Holly raise her eyebrows at the situation in front of her. And despite how warm, comforting, and even arousing the man felt behind her she didn't want to make one night stands a habit, let alone on her first night back in Korea when she was supposed to be talking business. 

"I-"

"Great." he cut off her rejection with what came out as a low growl. With a firm grip still on her hand, he tugged her away from their current spot, his back still turned to her so she couldn't see his face.

"Hey! Wait!" he suddenly turned around, quickly placing a hand on the small of her back and pressing her soft body against his firm front. Before she could even blink, his head was angled at her neck, taking in a deep whiff before growling out, one hand reaching down to get a firm grip on her ass.

 _"Mine."_

She gasped, completely dumbfounded before shoving him off of her. Looking up at the mans face, she could feel all color drain out of her as her mouth suddenly turned dry. Eyes widening in fear, shock, and anger, she looked up into the eyes of the same shit that tormented her in her youth.

The pupil of his eyes were completely dilated, the look of them filled with hunger and lust that sent a terrified shiver down her spine. "J-Jungkook?" a low, happy growl rumbled deep from his throat as he smirked down at her.

"Hello, Marcie." his eyes slowly raked up and down her body, making her feel exposed and embarrassed under his gaze as she slowly began to back up, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes.

Seeing her trying to crawl away from him caused Jungkook to growl out in anger, swiftly latching onto her wrist and forcefully pulling her back to him, wrapping his arm around her in a vice-like grip.

"Where are you going, beautiful?"

She herself groaned out in anger, feeling the beast within her begin to stir in anger as she furiously attempted to wriggle out of his right grasp. "Let me _go_ you piece of shit!" 

He chuckled as he firmly grasped onto her cheeks, forcing her to look up at him as he affectionately rubbed their noses together. "Now why would I let you go? You wouldn't understand how long it took me to find my precious mate." 

Her eyes widened as she froze in shock, paralyzed by the notion that after _everything_ Jungkook was mated to _her?_ How desperate was the universe in wanting to completely fuck her over? 

She jumped out of her frozen state as she felt his tongue run against the side of her neck, teasing the soft flesh with his canines before she pushed him away. Her body was overcome with fear at the feeling, the tears she had been holding back finally bursting through as she let out a pained sob. The painful memories of that bloodied night flashed in front of her, the sight of her parents mangled bodies decorating the floors and walls of her home, the feeling of the long and vicious canines puncturing the flesh of her neck as she screamed out in pain and fear.

She squeezed her eyes closed, stumbling backwards as she took in strained breaths.

Seeing her in such a panicked state snapped Jungkook out of his own werewolf induced state, causing him to panic as he reached out to her.

"Marceline?"

"Get the _fuck_ _away from me!"_ she shoved his hands away before turning around and making her way through the crowd until she eventually bumped into a concerned Holly.

Jungkook stood there in shock and pain, his wolf whimpering in shame at what he had done to her while Jungkook urgently looked in the crowd for her.

***

Marceline and Holly spent the next hour locked in the bathroom, neither saying a word to each other as she tried to wrap her mind around the situation before heading back out to meet with Cha Min.

They all left immediately afterwards, no one bothering to push Marceline and offering her instead a comfortable science as Brian kept a comforting arm slung around her. But no matter what they did, no matter how long of a shower she took, no matter how much she harshly scrubbed at her body, no matter how comfortable the clothes were that she put on, she was uncomfortable. The weight was heavy on her chest and every few minutes she could feel the bile rise in her throat. But most of all, that lingering feeling that haunted her entire youth had returned. Stirring and begging to be let out.

Sleep was practically a joke, leaving her to sit on the roof as she leaned back against the door leading back inside as she stared off at nothing particular. The walls she had built up around her ever since the night her parents were slaughtered before her had successfully shortened after her high school years at her own doing. Then, it had seemed that life proved to her that they weren't completely necessary, that all her past demons had gone and wouldn't return. Jungkook's face alone seemed to change that.

She choked back a sob before slamming her hand against her mouth, curling into herself as the memories from her youth invaded her head.

She was thirteen, a tender age as is, and had completely shut herself out from everyone else. At the time, her adoptive parents were still active within their jobs and had to leave often for trips. And as much love as they showed her, as much regret as they showed every time they left her with a babysitter, it didn't do enough to suffice the warmth she craved and needed. 

In school, she was completely isolated. She didn't bother to make friends, and no one wanted to try with the scary quiet foreigner either, but the few that interacted with her didn't do it with a caring hand.

The first time she met the boy was when they were 11. It was the first day of school and she was new. Everyone was entranced and wanted to talk to her and ask the stupid questions curious 11 year old children would, but she was surprisingly disconnected from them. She replied in short, blunt sentences and maintained a dull look in her eyes that showed off her blatant disinterest, but one boy was anxious to be the first to get her attention. He was used to getting the attention from everyone around him. The praise, desire, and appraisal that came with being the heir to the Alpha filled his head with narcissistic thoughts. Some girl would surely swoon at the attention of _him_ , right?

He had approached her during recess, she was sitting on a bench as usual reading _Angel's and Demons_ by Dan Brown (which she'll admit now is way too heavy a book for a normal 11 year old) with the usual dull look in her eyes.

"Yah, cutie." he smirked at her, fully expecting her to look at him, but when she continued on reading his facial expression dropped. "My friends and I are playing a game of football, want to play? We could really use a referee." most girls would immediately say yes and drop down on the floor to kiss his feet. But instead there was a pause, she kept on reading before responding in a monotone voice "No, thank you." His face really fell. He didn't know what to do in that moment. 

"What do you mean ' _no, thank you'_?" he spat, causing her to lightly raise an eyebrow. 

"Sorry, I don't want to play."

"Aish, are you kidding me?!"

She looked up at him with an unimpressed expression, immediately making him shut up as his eyes widened at her. Her eyes were big, round and dark, accented with a curl hanging between her eyebrows, but they were also terribly troubled. Unlike everyone else Jungkook could see the mix of sad, confused, pain, and anger in them, all covered with a sheet of uncaring. What was her deal, anyways?

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your playtime plans. But you'd be better off finding someone else." her voice was still monotonous, but there was a new slight jab in her words that told him she was done with the conversation, confirmed as she looked back down at her book and kept reading. 

Ever since that day, he had shown nothing but distaste and mockery towards her, removing her from the shadows and into the uncomfortable circle of gossip and bullying throughout her middle school experience. By the time she was 13, she had no connections to anyone in her class.

On this particular day, it was cold and wet, as many days were in the spring season, but it held a special place within her heart. It marked the birthday of both her parents: April 25th. From the little she could remember, the parts she deeply held onto, she remembered how much her parents loved emphasizing their twin dates, claiming that it was evidence they were supposed to be together. On the last birthday of theirs she had spent with them, it was a day similar to this one. But her parents loved that weather. They took her out in her little raincoat to play in the wet mud and rain, allowing her to play with the worms she found wriggling out of the Earth until they had taken her in and had a close family dinner. A week and a half later they were dead.

This time of the year never failed in being painful for her, but ever since then every April 25th had been bright and sunny. This was the first it had rained on the 25th since then.

Her adoptive parents knew how important it was to be with her during this time, but no matter how much they fought to put off the trip they were still forced to leave on the 22nd, leaving Marceline with a babysitter who truly couldn't care less.

It was the beginning of the day, and before she could even step a foot inside the building, she was harshly shoved onto the wet pavement. 

"Get out of my way, fatass." she didn't need to look up to know it was one of Jungkook's closest friends, Taehyung, who had shoved her down. And as much as she wanted to rip his arm off, she decided against it, lacking the energy or the motivation to do anything anymore. 

_Fatass_ was one of the few fat-shaming names she had picked up at school. As she entered puberty, her body started developing quicker than any of the other girls did, and although she wasn't _thicc_ yet by standard terms, her more voluptuous body sparked a few words of distaste amongst her peers. 

But like the many other abusive treatment she received in this building, she didn't react. No facial expressions that revealed much emotion, no verbal responses, and as much as she wanted to, no physical retaliation either.

In seeing this, Taehyung scowled. If Jungkook wanted him to bully someone couldn't he choose someone actually interesting?

"Yah! I'm talking to you, sugar tits."

_Sugar tits? That's new._

She honestly wanted to laugh that was the first time she was called _sugar tits_ and the level of audacity in this mans voice was astronomical. But she had to get to class, so waiting around for more unoriginal and comedic nicknames wasn't what she was going to be going for this morning. 

Continuing to ignore him, she brushed herself off and made an attempt to walk away, only to be forcefully slammed against the wall. Taehyung glared down at her, clear frustration burning behind his eyes while she stared back at him with a dull and bored expression. This was where things changed from funny to awful. Taehyung was one of her few assailants that wasn't afraid to be violent with her. And despite being a 13 year old prepubescent boy, he was still a future beta.

He lowered his face to hers "I _said_ ," his eyes glared furiously into hers while a few spare specks of saliva hit her face, "I'm fucking talking to you. Now apologize for getting in my way?"

_Apologize for getting in your way, are you kidding me? The fuck type of Highness do you think you are, shitrag?_

Her face didn't change, neither did her lack of response, which caused a spur of fury inside of Taehyung. Why was Jungkook so interested in this girl anyways? He was used to people bowing down to him and cowering in fear whenever he approached them, let alone like this, so seeing this girl so blatantly ignore him pissed him off every time to no end.

In a matter of seconds Marceline's head shot to the side, the loud and deliberate sound of skin slapping skin resounding throughout the school courtyard while everyone watched with wide eyes.

Grabbing her by the collar of her school uniform jacket, he forcefully slammed her against the wall, causing her to slightly wince, but before he could harass her further, the voice of someone else intervened. 

"Taehyung!" Marceline wanted to curse, hearing as Jungkook made his way over. Without even looking she could picture his stupid swag walk with his shit smirk. Like a fucking tool. "What are you doing touching the orphan, huh?"

Marceline felt her body turn cold, she hated being called that, and today really wasn't the day. She didn't know exactly how he knew she was orphaned instead of simply adopted, his connections as the Alpha's son and heir for a great part of South Korea, did everything to increase her fear. Someone like his father had access to all the files concerning her parents and the nature of their death.

Although she had no physical reaction to his words, Jungkook smirked in victory, a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

"Come on, Taehyung. Let's go find Jimin before class starts." He sent her one last nasty smirk. Despite alleviating her of Taehyung's wrath, she felt as though he wasn't finished with her yet.

As the rain continued its heavy downpour, Marceline's mood continued to fall with it. Knowing she was going to be returning to a practically empty home on a day where she wanted nothing more than comfort stirred a nauseating feeling in her gut. There was also a new lingering feeling she had about Jungkook. She was expecting him to be a dick as usual, but something darker looked over her until her break came. 

After throwing on an old hoodie she had in her locker, she made her way to the top of the school, hiding under a small roof to protect herself from the rain while throwing the hoodie over her poof of hair. She was honestly getting tired of it. It was practically impossible to find products in Korea made for her hair, and it showed. Didn't help tha neither of her parents knew how to deal with it either. 

She sighed as she stared down at the ground from beneath her hanging feet.

_What if I just...jumped off._

Shaking her head, she pulled out her ipod and placed her earbuds in, putting her playlist on shuffle and letting a random song play through her ears.

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way  
For all the dirty looks  
For photographs your boyfriend took  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

_I'm not okay-_

Marceline scoffed at the irony, smirking to herself before letting the first teardrop fall.

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems? (I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
To be a joke and look  
Another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time  
Take a good hard look_

Covering her face with her hands, Marceline sobbed before wrapping her arms around herself, sitting up to stare down at the ground once more. A burning itch started on her arms, causing her to angrily curse to herself as she lifted up her sleeves, exposing her cut and scabbed skin to the cold air. She had left her razor in her bag, so she settled with her nails, using them to cut back into the incisions already made on her skin and causing them to bleed. Her downpour of tears fell and mixed with the blood, allowing it to thin out and run down her arm that, in an odd way, entranced her.

_I'm such a fucking freak._

"Oh, my God. What a _freak!"_ she jumped in fear, turning her tear-stained face to see Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin standing there. She was horrified. But what made it worse was the camera in Jimin's hands.

Jungkook walked over to her, and for the first time, she was terrified of him. He forcefully grabbed onto her bloodied wrists, lifting her sleeves up further to expose further cuts to the camera. 

"I can't fucking believe this! This tough shit is nothing more than a whiny little bitch!" He laughed coldly in her ear as her eyes widened in fear. Before she knew it, he had shoved her to the floor, dangerously close to the ledge of the building and stood above her, preventing her from moving escaping or even getting on safer ground. Jimin moved to his side, a blank expression on his face as he focused the camera onto her.

_This can't be happening._

"Do you cut for attention, Marceline, or because you have a weird obsession with it?" her face turned abnormally pale as she looked up at him in disbelief. Seeing this, Jungkook smirked knowing he had struck a chord. "Weird way your parents died, wasn't it?" 

_Oh my fucking God, this cannot be happening._

Jimin looked at him weirdly, an obvious look of concern as Taehyung looked at him in curiosity. 

"Blood almost completely sucked out of their bodies before being ripped apart, left to decorate the walls of your home like a brilliant piece of art." His smile was sick. Marceline felt like vomiting as tears began to roll down her face again. 

"And you were there too, weren't you? Except you're still fucking alive." His smirk turned into a dark glare before he spat out, _"sadly._ "

"You weren't left unharmed, though. The world was almost rid of you but you had _just the right amount of blood left to live._ " She held back a choked sob as he lowered himself to bring their faces closer. "They say a serial killer killed your parents. Your parents were in charge of his case so it is only rational he went after them but _fuck, why didn't he kill you too?"_

 _"..._ Jungkook-"

"Shut the fuck up, Jimin."

His sick smirk returned, "He left his mark on you didn't he, Marceline?" with a single finger, he pushed her curls back and ran his fingers on the dotted scars on her neck, his smirk growing as she glared and pulled away from his touch. "I think that same monster that killed your parents lives within you now, Marceline. And that makes you a threat to my pack." His eyes had turned completely black, and not even from his wolf but by something dark.

"Jungkook, I really think we should-" 

"Would you two _shut the fuck up!"_ the authority and anger in his voice shut both of them up as Marceline shook and cried on the edge of the roof. 

Jungkook returned his gaze to her, all sense of sanity gone as he clenched his fists. "Do you want to know what Alpha's do to threats of their pack, Marcie?" he picked her up by her collar, and with his supernatural strength, dangled her body over the edge with one arm as she pleadingly grabbed onto his arm. "We _kill them."_ he let go, letting her fall down to her death before swooping down with inhumans speed at the last second to grab onto the hood of her sweatshirt. With a sick sounding laugh, he dragged her shocked body back on the roof while Jimin and Taehyung watched in horror.

"I don't want to waste my first kill on something as _pathetic_ as you. Just letting you know you have options." he looked at the cuts on her arms before scoffing. "But looks like you already know."

He walked off without another word, acting so casual as if he didn't almost murder another student. Jimin and Taehyung ran after him, leaving Marceline to shake on the roof by herself as she tried to get over the shock of the events.

She had spent the rest of the school day on that roof, and even a few hours after, before making her way back home while looking as though she was just risen from the dead.

Her babysitter wasn't even home when she finally reached, not that she necessarily cared, or so she told herself. But as she made her way up to her room, peeling the damp clothes off her skin and halfheartedly throwing them on the floor, she began sobbing again. Enclosed in warm and comfy clothes, she hid herself under her covers and held onto herself. Everything that had presented itself to her today was her worst fear, and Jungkook's words did nothing but fuel her self-hatred. 

_"Just letting you know you have options."_ her tear flow stopped as she stared off at the wall in front of her. Throwing the blankets off of her, she walked out of her room and into the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet to see the bottles of pain killers staring back at her. If she was going to listen to Jungkook, she refused to abide doing it in the way he had expected. 

Grabbing a cup she usually used to rinse out the toothpaste out of her mouth with, she filled it up with water before filling the palm of her hand with the pill capsules. She threw them in her mouth, not taking count of what was in her mouth before swallowing them down with the water and going for another handful.

Dropping the pill bottle, Marceline shakily slid down to the floor, closing her eyes as she waited for the darkness to envelop her. 

_I don't give a shit about your pack, Jungkook._

_I don't give a shit knowing that this will raise your stupid fucking ego and shove your face so much higher up your ass that you practically create a black hole._

_But I do want to thank you._

_Because for that moment in time I spent falling off that roof, I felt as though the burden was finally gone from my shoulders, that all the pain and desires I had kept locked away simply for the fact that I wanted to keep Ye Eun and Min Ho happy, and maybe even my parents happy._

_But I can't...I can't keep going because every time I close my eyes their mangled bodies haunt me, and every burst of emotion I feel it stir within me, wanting to break out, and I'm disgusted._

_I'm disgusted by myself every time I look in the mirror because I know that he isn't haunting me from over my shoulder, but that he practically_ is _me._

_It's become too much, and I know it's selfish, and I know I'll end up hurting all of my parents, but I just need it to end._

_I can feel the pressure, and as much as a I act as though everyone's words, everyone's stares of disgust don't hurt, they do. They do and it's eating away at me._

_Everything I knew, everything I was and should've been collapsed on me that day, and theres nothing left for me to carry on with, and you made sure of that._

_Why couldn't you just leave me alone?! Why couldn't any of you leave me alone?! Why was everything you did so fucking necessary?! Why was it that every time those voices haunted me I could hear you in there too?! Just fucking_ _**let me be, you fucking asshole!** _

_But this is what you wanted isn't it? I told myself I wouldn't let such a fucking prick like you control me like you are, but at this point who fucking cares._

_You've won. You've torn me away brick by brick and stuck the cross on the grave I've already built._

_So here's to your fucking pack. Your glorious title as future Alpha, and your shit ego._


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of quiet knocking jolted Marceline awake as she slammed her head against the door behind her. Groaning as she stood up and rubbed the back of her head, she swung the door open to see Damien standing there.

"Damien? What are you doing out here?"

"Girl, that's what I'm here to ask _you_. It is..." taking his phone out of his pocket he shoved the screen in her face, "3:58 in the morning and it is cold as shit." she awkwardly shifted her weight between her feet, tugging on her sleeves with her fingers as Damien sighed down at her. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he led her back inside and sat himself down on the couch before placing Marceline on his lap. Grabbing the blanket beside them, he covered their cold bodies in its warmth before wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on top of her hair. As the sound of her sniffling reached his ears he began to rub comforting circles on her back as she cried onto his chest while clinging onto his shoulders. He remained silent until she stopped, making sure to provide her with as much comfort and warmth as he too felt his own heart crumble a bit. Between all of them, he was the first to meet Marceline, and was the only one who knew the full story of her past. She trusted him like a brother, and he loved and cared for her deeply, so bearing witness to all her past wounds reopen troubled him deeply. 

As she fell silent, he lowly hummed _Francis Forever_ into her ear, one hand playing with her curls while the other continued to rub circles into her back until he could hear her breaths deepen and her body fully relax. With a deep breath, taking in the scent of her hair with it, he finally closed his own eyes and fell asleep. 

***

The loud crash sounded throughout the large home, Jungkook's heavy breathing and growling passing animalistic as he roared out and threw his bookcase on the floor. 

Marceline's pained and terrified face burned within his thoughts, and the tight feeling within his chest grew with his anger and self loathing. 

Closing his eyes, he recalled back to her small body pressed against his, the softness of her skin, her intoxicating scent, and those adorable big eyes. She was still so tiny and as he continued to grow after their part he felt even larger compared to her. The memory of her curves didn't leave him either; the feeling of her breasts pressed up against his stomach and her plump ass in his hand caused him to growl out for different reasons. His wolf was running wild. He needed her. And as much as he almost left his home to simply go and grab her by force just to bring her to his side, the memory of her pained and tear struck face burned more prevalent than anything else.

He hurt her. What he had done to her when they were only 13 was borderline psychotic...okay, maybe past borderline, and his persistent teasing and mocking afterwards didn't do much to help.

"Fuck." he ran his fingers through his hair, feeling the sweat run down from his temple to his neck. God, her neck. In that moment he was so ready to sink his canines into her and seal his claim on her once and for all-

_Back on that again? Really? After what you've done?_

**What we did was wrong but she'll get over it. She's our mate and she belongs next to us.**

_Jesus, you and your fucking possessive ass mindset. She's more than your mate, dickwad. She's a living being with emotions and a mental state you severely fucked up. Maybe learn how to act like a real adult and control yourself. Look at this logically. Running up to her and snatching her away from her life will only do more to ruin her feelings for you. You need to show that you're not the same dick you were before._

Sighing, Jungkook slumped against the door, sitting in pure silence before he sluggishly picked himself up and made his way to his room.

The back and forth between his emotions kept him awake, to his great annoyance. Between feeling like shooting himself in the head and jizzing like an uncontrollable teenager, this depressed hard on he was having was making him miserable. 

As much as her image already haunted his mind, he ached to look at her again, so after blinding himself for a few seconds he found himself on Instagram trying to find her account. Starting at Cha Min's official account for his club, he was met with a new post advertising her band. Her usual deadpan expression sat between two other men, who Jungkook remembered walking in with her that night, as well as the redheaded girl. All looking all kinds of dead.

The post tagged their band account as well, which was filled with a few hundred posts advertising their performances, showing small rehearsals snippets, and general pictures of them all hanging out together and with fans. Not like Jungkook gave an actual shit about the other people. 

Unlike the initial image, Jungkook found many pictures of Marceline smiling; whether it be at the camera or candid. Her round eyes curved with her smile, reminding him in some way of Jimin when he smiled, and as her cheeks puffed out cute little dimples appeared. And whatever she wore her curved figure always shone through in some manner. Staring at a particular image of her in a crop top and mom jeans, he also took notice of the adorable pudge of her stomach. Jesus, he was growing obsessed with her body.

His mind for the millionth time that night drew him back to their encounter, this time focusing of the physical feeling of her body. She was so soft and small, but damn her curves gave every single girl he had been with a run for their money.

_Horny shit._

Yes.

***

"Ah shit, we missed a cuddling session?!" Both Damien and Marceline woke with a fearful start as Kurtis' loud voice boomed throughout the living room. 

"Kurtis, what the actual hell." Damien grumbled angrily as he tried to shove the other man off of him.

"Aww, c'mon I deserve love too."

"You deserve to get shanked in the dick." Kurtis placed his hand over his heart, leaning back to feign hurt at Marceline's jab.

"Who shat in ya eggs, Marcie?"

"Jungcock." 

Damien groaned and threw his head back in annoyance at the other female that entered the room, "Really, Holly? Not the time."

"Nah, it's okay she's right." Marceline sat up from Damien's lap and walked over to the bathroom. "That asswipe took a huge dump in my scrambled eggs."

Holly snorted and walked into the kitchen, leaving Kurtis and Damien in the living room.

Kurtis giggled, pointing at Damien's crotch "hehe morning wood."

"Shut the fuck up, Kurtis."

"Who has morning wood?"

"Brian! We all do!"

Brian recoiled at Kurtis' smile. "Why the fuck are you making that face?"

"But Damien got big big morning wood today."

"Jesus fuck, Kurtis." Damien stood up to leave, mainly to hide the embarrassed blush on his cheeks and neck.

"Why?"

"'Cause my fat ass has been sitting on him all night."

"Marceline! You're back!" 

"I left to brush my teeth, Kurtis. Not grab milk."

"And why was your fat ass sitting on him all night?"

"Jungcock."

"Seriously, Holly. What is up with you and that name?"

She shrugged. "It makes me giggle."

"Liar. You're not giggling right now."

"It's internal."

"You know what else is internal? Damien's horniness."

"Aw, c'mon, Kurtis. Leave Damien's dick alone."

"Thank you, Marceline."

"Can we stalk talking about dicks and Jungcock's and get some food? I'm fucking starving."

"You can eat Damien's morning wood. It's so big right now we can share it like a buffet."

Kurtis quickly had a couch pillow thrown violently at his head.

***

Sitting in the tech booth, Marceline, Damien, and Cha Min had finally finished the cues for all of the lighting and coding them in with the technological producers when Cha Min received a phone call.

"Ah, sorry give me a second." Walking out into the hallway, he accepted the phone call. "J-hope, what's good?"

"Yah, Min..uhm, well...things are going well for me, but...I feel like I need to warn you about something."

Cha Min paused. "...Okay, warn me about what."

"The band performing at your club tonight. Well... not really the club as a _whole_ it's really Marceline... not even Marceline, really this isn't her fault-"

"J-hope, no offense but pick up the pace I'm losing brain cells over here."

"Okay...yea, uhm, she found her mate last night. ...And her mate is Jungkook."

He didn't know what to do with that information. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, and they uh, have sort of a bad history so when he saw her last night it _definitely_ threw her in a bad mood of some sort." Well that made sense. She was a lot colder than she was when they had initially met. "And, uhm, I know this is their premier performance night, and none of you I think want distractions, but Jungkook as you know is persistent. So he'll be y'know...stopping by."

Charles Min gulped, feeling sweat run down the back of his neck while his throat tensed up. "What am I supposed to do, J-hope? I can't just kick out my Alpha." he turned his head to look at the door he just came out of, "And I don't want to affect their time in Korea either, let alone their performance tonight."

"Just... make her aware. I feel like she'll have a better shot composing herself if she's given time. Last night she just had it thrown in her face, and I'm going to try harder tonight to not allow Jungkook let his wolf take over and do something dumb, alright?"

He nervously sighed, "Alright."

They hung up, and as he was walking back to the tech booth he could feel his nervousness grow in the pit of his stomach. Would she really react well if he told her now?

**You saw how she reacted last night. If she does that she'll be too much of a mess to perform. Not only would that be bad for us but completely miserable for her.**

He sighed, knowing his wolf was right as he stood stagnant outside the door. With a nervous and slightly scared grumble, he opened the door to see that they were already getting ready to move onto the sound check.

"Uh, Marceline? Can I talk to you for a sec?" She gave him a bewildered look, but the way she pursed her lips made him think she already had an idea what was happening.

With a nod she followed him back out into the hallway while he anxiously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, uhm. I hope this doesn't scare you, or anger you, or..." he drifted off, losing his train of thought before shaking his head. "I just got a call from a friend. A friend from my pack who works pretty closely with my Alpha, and..." he could see her tense up, her back straightening in a defensive manner. "He wanted me to tell you that Alpha Jungkook is coming tonight... to see you."

Anger, annoyance, and fear took over everything else in her body in that moment. She barely recovered from the night before and it seemed as though he didn't get her blatant message when she walked away from him. Clenching her fists as she tried regulating her breathing, she closed her eyes shut before looking off to the side.

"Listen, I don't know much about what's going on between you other than the fact that you're mates." She looked at him, waiting to see if he would take the "fate" bullshit route and tell her to get over whatever and accept Jungkook. "But I can see something is hindering that and affecting you negatively. I'm not going to tell you what to do in terms of him, that's on you, but I want you to be able to calm down enough to be able to perform and get off your chest whatever is bothering you with him tonight. I'll help you in any way I can, but also know he _is_ my Alpha and I can't do much."

She felt grateful for this man, sighing out of relief and smiling at him. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

***

She felt both excitement and nervousness at the end of their rehearsal, feeling good about their performance tonight and then of course anxious about having to see Jungkook again.

The more she thought about the night before, the angrier she got not only with Jungkook but herself. She let her guard down way too easily, which she faulted to the sense of security the built for herself over the past few years, and as a result he was able to single her out and manhandle her like a toy.

_Like hell I'd let him do that again._

As she got ready for the first night performance, she looked over herself one last time, feeling satisfied with the results. Her eyes had a slight shadowed look with a small but sharp winged eyeliner, and beneath her jeweled septum piercing was her lips painted in a dark reddish purple coloured. Her cheeks held the blushed look that crossed over her nose, giving her an innocent look, which beautifully contrasted with the outfit she was adorning. A strapless black leather contour dress that stopped in the middle of her thighs to show off the fishnet tights accenting her legs. The shiny black leather platform boots gave her a boost of needed height, and although she knew her feet would be killing her at the end of the night, she deemed their presence worthy.

She knew she would be a tease to Jungkook and perhaps make him lose his shit but that was rather what she was looking for. Raise his hormones and allow his thoughts to run rapid only for her to drop him on his ass and give him blue balls to last a lifetime.

A knock on her door snapped her eyes away from her reflection on the mirror, "Marcie. It's time you ready?"

She smirked. "More than I'll ever be."

***

Jungkook's foot anxiously bounced on the floor of his car, drawing the attention of his two friends in the car. They were running late, and the proposition of him missing even a few seconds of seeing her angered him.

"Jungkook, are you alright."

He nodded stiffly. "I'm fine, Hoseok."

The other, Taehyung, scoffed. "Of course he's fine, why wouldn't he be?"

Hoseok cast him an annoyed glance, rolling his eyes and looking out the window while Jungkook simply ignored them.

Once they had finally arrived at the club, which was more of a small venue than a club, Jungkook immediately threw the door open instead of waiting for his chauffeur as usual. He made a quick beeline for the inside, leaving Hoseok and Taehyung to try and urgently catch up to him.

The place was already packed with people, most with drinks already in their hands and talking with each other as they waited for the performance to start.

"Jesus, Jungkook. At least warn us before you blast off." He ignored Taehyung again as he kept his eyes trained solely on the stage. He could already smell her, from both back stage and the after scent of her having been walking around the venue the past few hours. God, he loved that smell. The sweet mix of her natural scent, the twinge of perfume, and the fruity smelling hair products. Even her hair smelled like a tropical fruit salad.

The lights dimmed, causing everyone around him to erupt into excited cheers. He could see the faint shadows of the band walking out on stage, and the increase in her scent drove him mad.

A single light shone on the center, landing on Marceline's form that caused his eyes to widen.

"Well hot damn, when did she get so sexy."

Jungkook growled. "Don't even fucking think about it, Taehyung." He didn't dare take his eyes off of her as the light strums of a guitar sounded behind her. Ignoring the own guitar strapped to her, she grabbed onto the microphone and looked out into the crowd with a seductive look in her eyes.

_How's it been in Ohio, babe?  
Do you think about me when you're going home?  
'Cause I've been getting rich, but everything I love is broke  
So what's good? Is it me or is it you?_

She smirked with such self confidence as people cheered and wolf whistled. She looked so delectably enticing, but also so unattainable at the same time, and Jungkook didn't know I'd he loved it or hated it.

_And are you getting what you need?  
Is it hard to roll a J without me laying by your knees?  
'Cause I've been getting paid, but my best girl ain't next to me  
So what's good? Is it me or is it you?  
So what's good? Is it me or is it you?_

She pushed her hair out of her face as the rhythm started to slow even more, her sex appeal face on full blast as Jungkook could feel the space around his crotch tighten.

_'Cause when I think about it, oh, you're all I wanna do  
So what's good? Is it me or is it you?_

Finally taking hold of her guitar, the dim lights blasted bright, illuminating the entire band as the song took a turn for a heavy rock beat.

She skillfully strummed at her guitar, mouth held open as she stared down at the instrument in her hands.

Her voice transformed from sweet and sexy to an almost growl as she sang out into the now even more excited crowd. 

_Call here and I'll show you what I like about it  
I don't know what's best for me, babe  
But come here and I'll show what you like about it  
I don't know where you'll be, babe  
Come here and I'll show you what I like about it_

The song was mostly instrumental, showing off all the band members skills. But to no ones surprise, Jungkook's attention was solely on Marceline. He could feel his control over his wolf slip and his carnal desire to claim her become his sole purpose. The way her fingers expertly played themselves along the neck of the guitar, the way her curls moved and bounced with every move she made, the slight furrow of her eyebrows, and the small move she made to bite her bottom lip sent him deep into a frenzy.

Unconsciously, he started pushing his way through the crowd, making his way up to the front while maintaining eye contact with her form.

_Oh  
So is it me or is it you?  
So is it me or is it you, baby? Oh  
So is it me or is it you? Oh_

Letting her guitar rest, she pointed out to different members of the crowd with the same alluring look, attracting more screams and cheers as the music slowed down once more.

_Call here and I'll show you what I like about it_

_Oh  
Well, is it me or is it you?  
So is it me or is it you, baby?  
Is it me or is it you, babe? Oh_

As soon as the song ended, Marceline put her guitar down as the next song started, walking back up to the microphone and looking out at the crowd with a straight face.

_Hello again, friend of a friend, I knew you when  
Our common goal was waiting for the world to end  
Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend  
You crack the whip, shape-shift and trick the past again_

She swung her head alongside the strums of the guitar, letting her mane of hair cover her eyes before rolling her head back and dancing along to the song.

_Send you my love on a wire  
Lift you up, every time, everyone, ooh, pulls away, ooh  
From you_

_Got balls of steel, got an automobile, for a minimum wage  
Got real estate, I'm buying it all up in outer space  
Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend  
You crack the whip, shape-shift and trick, the past again_

_Send you my love on a wire  
Lift you up, every time, everyone, ooh, pulls away, ooh  
It's a mechanical bull, the number one  
You'll take a ride from anyone  
Everyone wants a ride, pulls away, ooh, from you_

_*_ **

Jungkook stood at an isolated area of the club, keeping his eyes focused on the door leading backstage where he knew Marceline would at some point come out of. 

Taehyung was God knows where doing God knows what with God knows who, while Hoseok stayed by his side to keep a close eye on him.

Hoseok was wary. The look in Jungkook's eyes showed that his wolf was still in control and likely to make a similar drastic move as the night before.

At the sight of the door opening, Jungkook's heart began to race in excitement, getting a clearer whiff of her scent again. She was the first to appear through the door, one of the male band members trailing close behind her and resting a hand on her waist. A surge of anger ran through Jungkook's body as he growled out. But before he could make his way over, a hand on his shoulder prevented him from going forward.

Turning his head towards Hoseok, he growled out as a warning towards him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, gamma?"

"You need to think about this, Alpha. You saw how she reacted to you last night, do you think what you're about to do is smart? That she'll fall into your arms after this? Not to anger you, of course, but I think she hates you." As much as those words angered him, he knew that Hoseok was right. With an annoyed sigh Jungkook forced his wolf to remain dormant within him again, staring at Marceline from across the room as she laughed with the male holding onto her. Clutching his fists, he took a deep breath, making his way instead over to Cha Min.

"A-Alpha-"

"I need you to get me to meet privately with them. Now." he walked away, giving no further instructions as Cha Min gulped nervously. 

***

Marceline was truly enjoying herself tonight, thanks. The welcoming they had gotten from the crowd was awesome and despite knowing that Jungkook was in the room, staring at her like a creep from the other side of the room, she didn't let it bother her at all.

For a while she thought he was finally going to use his head and back off, but as Cha Min nervously requested that they head to the private room backstage to meet with someone she felt all of her hopes for the night disappear.

Opening the door to the same room they had occupied themselves in prior to the performance, Marceline scowled at the image that displayed before her.

Jungkook sat man-spreading on the couch, his eyes focused on them as they walked in. She took a quick glance at his appearance for the first time in years; dark long hair framing his sharp face, black clothes and big black combat boots similar to hers. A very small bit of her had to admit he looked like a whole ass meal but the majority of her mind pushed that to the side and instead focused on giving him the most deadass expression. The corner of his lips lazily tilted up to the side to give her his classy smirk, his eyes shamelessly trailing her figure.

"Hello again, beautiful."

"Cut the bullshit, Jungkook. What the hell do you want?" she could feel Damien take a cautious step closer to her, ready to defend or calm her down in the approaching situation. 

"I think I made it clear last night exactly what I wanted." Hoseok shifted nervously behind him, catching Marceline's eye for the first time. "But I'll admit that I was tactless in my approach. I'm simply here again to lay everything out to you for a better understanding."

The rest of the band shifted awkwardly behind her, not knowing what to do or say considering all the talking was in Korean. 

"I don't want to hear any of your dumb fucking prospects, Jungkook. We're in Korea for one reason only and I'm not going to let some shit lie of yours try and carry on your petty attitude from when we were children."

"Lie?" he scoffed standing up and taking a step closer to her much shorter frame. "It's not a lie, beautiful. You're _mine_." both Hoseok and Damien stepped forward as he took another predatory step further. Marceline held up a hand to prevent Damien from interfering, shooting him a reassuring glance before fixing her glare back on Jungkook.

"If that's true then you knew for at least a year before I left, right?" she scoffed. "You think I'm going to forget all the shit you put me through? That just because your bullshit Moon Goddess supposedly paired my ass up with yours that I'll just fall into your arms or some other ridiculously fucking stupid scenario? Sorry to burst your egotistical bubble, dog. But I'm not fucking interested. Try all the fuck you want, but I'd rather kill myself than ever let you anywhere near me." Her glare darkened and narrowed down at him. "And we know how much you'd _love_ that, right?"

Jungkook gulped, his eyes still fixated in a glare upon her as he could do nothing but stay silent. 

"Do me a fucking favor and mind your business while we're here. We don't need your distractions and I'm pretty sure your pack requires every single brain cell of yours to stay afloat, so instead of trying to prove to yourself or your shit friends that you can get in my pants or whatever the fuck, turn your shitass around and worry about your own people."

Hoseok gulped as nervous sweat formed on his temples. She both rejected him _and_ insulted his role as Alpha.

The room was silent and thick with tension as Marceline and Jungkook glared each other down.

In reality, Jungkook was scared shitless. Scared because it was becoming clearer to him that she would resist him. "Marceline, I don't want you to be scared because you think I'll hurt you again-"

"Scared? You think I'm fucking scared?" she scoffed. "Nothing you can do will ever scare me, Jeon. You trying to come into my life and force me to join yours after fucking _everything_ with the bullshit excuse that I'm your mate _pisses me off._ I don't _ever_ want anything to do with you." Without another word, she exited the room, leaving Jungkook on the couch as he sat shocked and pained at her words.

Taehyung and Hoseok remained silent for a few minutes until Taehyung finally found the liberty to say something. 

"It's fine, Jungkook. You can find a better girl than _her_ to mate with anyways."

"Taehyung, _shut the fuck up-"_

"What the hell did you say?" both Hoseok and Taehyung turned back at him apprehensively, clearly hearing the pure fury in his voice.

"I-I just said you can find somebody better than her-" in what felt like milliseconds, Jungkook had Taehyung pinned up against the wall by his neck, a dangerous and dark glint in the Alpha's eyes.

"There is nobody better than her. She's _mine._ Fucking _mine_ and I'm fucking tired of hearing shit from you about it. Marceline _will_ be your future Luna so learn some fucking respect before I beat it out of you." with a final violent shove, Jungkook stomped his way out of the room, his priority still fixed straight on Marceline. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short and it mcfucking sucks because I kept rewriting it and then quickly scrambled to write anything just to publish it.

Marceline felt distracted the morning after. Feeling both conflicted and scared at what was presented to her the night before. It wasn't Jungkook; she already knew that his stubborn personality would force him to persist despite her words, and as much as it annoys her shes at least prepared. What she wasn't prepared for was who she encountered later.

It was a beautiful woman, who for a good ten minutes had been staring at her from across the bar before completely vanishing for the rest of the night. It wasn't until Marceline had left for the bathroom prior to them leaving did she encounter her again.

The bathroom was surprisingly empty, and once Marceline had emerged from the stalls the woman was leaning against one of the sinks. Marceline was caught off guard, considering that she hadn't heard the door open. 

They stared at each other for a few long seconds before the woman gently smiled at her, then holding out a card to her before exiting.

Marceline stared at the spot the woman stood very much confused before staring down at her card. This was weird. Definitely weird.

After shaking off that event, she began to fully examine the card handed to her. It was black with a red Times Nes Roman font, which was very unexpectedly 2007 emo but she wasn’t one to judge. But the writing on it had only done more to confuse her.   
  
_Minerva Olivarius!_

_At your service for a wack journey._

_..._ She wasn’t just handed some sex service card, was she?

Turning the card over, she read the only wording that was left: _Call out for me when you require my services._

No address or phone number. So not only was this some weird sex scam it was also run by a magic user. Nice.

Marceline scoffed as she shook her head, throwing away the small piece of paper before exiting the building entirely with her friends. They got home with no issues, and that luck continued on as she got ready for bed and crashed for the night. In fact, she entirely forgot about it. But when she woke up the next morning and reached for her phone, her fingers were also met with a small piece of paper.

It was the card, and once she realized what it was she shot up in her bed out of shock, flipping it over to see the new writing written on the bottom.

_I don’t want your cooch, girl._

Marceline stared at it with wide eyes for a few seconds before scrambling to stuff it in her phone case as Holly started to wake beside her. She didn’t know what this person wanted with her, or how they managed to know what she was thinking, but she really didn’t want to involve her friends in an even bigger mess than they were already in with Jungkook.

That leads to where she was now, nervously bouncing her leg at the small cafe they were eating breakfast at while she thought about the small black parchment. Damien watched her with concern, noticing her slightly off behavior from the moment they all woke up, and instantly assuming that her now more processed and sober mind was probably thinking about the situation with Jungkook. Once they walked out of the cafe and onto the street, Damien grabbed for her arm and pulled her alongside him behind the group.

”Marceline... are you okay?”

She paused before shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, “Yeah. Could be better I guess...”

”Is it Jungkook?” 

She paused yet again, looking off to the side for a split second before looking back at him. “...Yeah.”

Well they both clearly knew that was a lie but Marceline wasn’t a big fan of confrontation and yelling at Jungkook yesterday was confrontation enough for her to last her a year. Damien wanted to push it, but her unusually awkward behavior made him settle for ignoring it for the time being.

***

Cha Min sat alone by his kitchen counter, jumping when the feeling of escaping gas emerged with a quick _“squeeeeerfffftttjfjfnnf”_ sound. He looked around him to double check that his roommate wasn’t in the area before looking back down at his phone with a smirk and taking a swig of banana milk, this time deliberately releasing another fart.

”Cha Min.”

He quickly spat out the banana milk he was drinking before turning around to see a grimacing Alpha staring quite sadly at the spilt banana milk.

“I- uhm- Alpha Jeon, I-“

”Please, just.... please don’t...” Cha Min pursed his lips, cheeks flushing with embarrassment before making eye contact with his roommate that stood at the doorway. He stared back at him with wide eyes before slowly reversing back into the darkness of the hallway.

”I need you to give me some information.” Cha Min quickly looked back at Jungkook, heart still pounding in his chest as he nodded, gesturing for the man to sit. Jungkook followed suite, maintaining a professional composure despite the unpleasant scent in the air and his favorite beverage still dripping and expanding on the countertop in front of him. “How long are they going to be here and where are they staying?”

***

“ _Heartbeat, heartbeat_

_Speeding up  
Heartbeat, heartbeat  
In my mind  
Heartbeat, heartbeat  
조금씩 더 커져가네”_

_”_ Oh shit. Oh shit! Oh shit, he’s gonna kiss her.”

”Kurtis-“

”I swear to fuckin God if he doesn’t kiss her-“

”Kurtis, please shut the fuck up.”

”I swear- yoU’RE PULLING ON MY DICK.”

”Jesus-“

”YOU ARE YANKING ON MY WEEN, I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD, MIN-HYUNG.”

The sound of the doorbell rang just as Marceline rolled her eyes, quickly finding this as an excuse to leave the other mans horrid presence. Nothing worse can be behind that door than Kurtis’ pent up sexuality, right? Right.

”Hello, Marceline.”

Oh, FUCK YOU.

Marceline’s face dropped dramatically at the sight of Jungkook standing there at her door, smirking knowingly down at the female before she moved to slam the door shut.

”Ah ah ah-“ he quickly caught the door with his foot, to which she immediately stomped on and kicked at to move it before successfully slamming the door shut and walking back into the living room.

Holly looked up at her from her reclined position on the couch, “Who was it?”

”Just some man trying to sell oranges.”

Holly furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at her, “Then why did you slam the door so quickly?”

”They weren’t oranges.”

Holly’s eyebrows raised. “Oh...” there was a slight pause before pure confusion took over her facial expression yet again. “Wait what?”

Damien had walked in from the kitchen at the exact moment the doorbell rang again, causing him to redirect his course for the main entrance as Marceline’s eyes widened.

”Damien, wait- no-“

It was too late as he had already opened the door to a more aggravated Jungkook.

”Oh for fucks sake, what do you want?”

Jungkook’s eyes narrowed down at him, “Certainly it’s not to talk to you.”

”Then the fuck you come here for then, bitch?”

”To-“

”Damien, don’t worry, I’ll handle it.” Damien looked down at Marceline with a softer expression, which Jungkook quickly noticed and got severely annoyed with. Shooting Jungkook one final dirty look, he tugged on Marceline’s hand before walking back into the house and disappearing from his view.

_”Does that bitch want to die, or-“_

”What the hell do you want, Jungkook.”

 _”_ I want to talk to you.”

”I already did, Jungkook-“

”No, _you_ talked. I want an actual conversation with you, Marcie.”

”Sorry to say your wants and desires won’t accommodate to my schedule, so do you mind-“

”Marceline, the more you push me away and push this off the more I’m going to persist.”

She simply stared at him in response. 

“Can we just please talk this out?” He moved to grab her hand but she harshly pulled away.

”I didn’t come back here to deal with you and your persistent bullshit, Jungkook.” She sighed and closed her eyes shut. “If this means you’ll start to leave me alone, then fine.”

Jungkook raised his eyebrows. He didn’t know about leaving her alone, but hey, if saying he will means that they’ll finally be able to talk then it is what it is.

”Sure.”

She sighed at him again, shifting on her feet before making eye contact.

”Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/
> 
> sorry
> 
> i realized like 2 days ago that I haven’t updated in like THREE MONTHS or smthn which is wild bc I feel like I updated like last week but fjdhhdjj or whatever


	8. Chapter 8: Decode

WARNING: MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED SUICIDE 

Marceline honestly didn’t know what she had done, this was obviously a huge mistake but a part of her knew that it was necessary for her to move on. Still, what she had walked herself into haunted her for the rest of the day and crawled into bed between her and a snoring Holly. A headache quickly developed, and after she downed two painkillers she was finally able to fall asleep. She woke up early the next morning with a sharp pain in her lower abdomen, and as she groggily sat up, the pain only intensified. Having an inkling of what it was she made her way over to the bathroom where she loudly groaned in annoyance. Stomping out a few minutes later, she scrambled through her bags to find another pair of underwear and a tampon. Only, she couldn’t find the tampons.

”Fucking shit.” She settled for her emergency pad, but she only had a couple, and she hated walking around with what felt like a diaper in her pants. Better than bleeding all over the place, though.

An hour later, she laid sprawled out on the bed in an annoyed fashion, glaring angrily at the ceiling like an angsty teen as Holly shuffled through her products bag.

”C’mon... I know I brought it with me...” the red head mumbled from the floor.

”...This is a mistake, isn’t it?”

”What the tampon? I thought you hated pads.”

Marceline scoffed, “Don’t be a smart ass, Holly. You know exactly what I mean.”

Holly paused, looking down at the bag as she sighed, “I think it depends.” Marceline looked down at her. “Depends on how your conversation unravels, depends on if he listens,” she sat up from the floor with the box of tampons in her hand “depends on if you both can move on.” 

Marceline held eye contact with her before softly smiling and nodding her head. “Yeah... thanks.” Finally sitting up, she reached to grab the box from her hands. “Seriously, for both things. I feel like my uterus is about to explode.” A soft gasp from the doorway caused both to freeze as they faced the concerned male at the doorway.

Kurtis looked between the two of them with wide, concerned eyes, although completely skimming over the box of tampons. “Do you- should I call you a doctor?”

Both women looked at him as if he grew a second head before Marceline held up the box of tampons. “No, dumbass. I’m on my period.” He finally looked at the box, face turning sheepishly red as his mouth gaped open and close like a fish.

”Oh... right...” he stared uncomfortably at the floor as they stared at him with baffled expressions. He walked away without another word as Holly scoffed in laughter.

"Fuckin' idiot..." she looked back down at Marceline who was fumbling around with the box. "Listen... in all honesty, I think you both need this. You've been carrying around this baggage for years and it hasn't done much lightening since." she sighed, pausing and thinking over exactly what she wanted to say. "It's holding you back. It's held you back and pushed people away before and I saw how much that hurt you." Marceline looked up at her hopelessly. "I don't want you going through that again. And if he so desperately wants to talk, maybe you'll finally get your reasoning as to why... you know... he was a piece of shit to you that almost dropped you off a roof."

Marceline paused as she slowly dragged out one of the tampons from the box, staring down at it. Hopefully Holly was right; that this conversation would act similar to this tampon: stopping and absorbing all her bat shit crazy emotions and traumatic flow from her soul and then tossed away. Hopefully tossed away. 

"Yeah, you're right." She sat up from the bed, ready to take care of her lady business before heading out to meet Jungkook. "Thank you, Holly." 

Said female lightly smirked at her, "Of course."

***

Marceline stood at the edge of the sidewalk, staring at the small cafe they had planned to meet as her palms started to get clammy. She wasn't exactly nervous of the little bitch but she was of confronting her emotions, and the more she thought about doing it in a public cafe the more she realized just how stupid it was.

With a deep breath, she shook it off, starting to walk forward until a car parked at the front rolled its windows down.

"Yah! Marceline!" she turned her head to see Jungkook sticking his head out a window, peering at her through his shades as he raked his fingers back through his long hair slowly.

She scoffed, _cocky piece of shit._

"What?" He got out of the car, leaving the door open as he gestured for her to get in.

Her eyes narrowed down at him in suspicion, "How fucking dumb do you think I am."

"I'm not going to kidnap you, Marcie." he scoffed "Lord knows you'd gauge my eyes out if I even tried."

She remained at a safe distance, eyes still narrowed down on him. "Why the sudden change in location?"

"Because I know you'll want the opportunity to strangle me but you won't be able to do that in a public cafe, now would you?"

She paused to look at him incredulously before replying dryly, "How thoughtful."

"I'll even have my driver take you back to your Air BnB, and I won't come unless you want me to. I just think we require more privacy." 

Marceline remained hesitant, but he was right, so she reluctantly climbed into the suave black vehicle with her hand clutched tightly around her pen, ready to shove into his neck if he even thought about trying anything. 

The interior was quite spacious, so she immediately went for the other side of the car, practically pressing herself against the door as she strapped herself in. She refused to even look at him, but Jungkook could read her clearly and got the hint to keep at a far distance. Once signaling to his driver to start their journey back to his pack house, he looked over to Marceline who sat with her emotionless face. It was an expression he was very familiar with, and it bothered him internally that the expressions he got out of her were either ones of sadness or anger, and in many cases like this: blatant mysteriousness. His eyes took in her outfit, noticing that despite how warm and sunny it was outside she covered herself with dark attire that showed little to no skin: a vintage black Strokes sweatshirt with white lettering and faded black mom jeans paired with her black high top converse. Not that he would ever tell her, but the pictures he had had taken of her the past few days revealed that she usually wore more climate appropriate clothing, which to him revealed that she was purposely concealing herself from him.

"Aren't you hot?"

She stared blankly at her phone as she typed away at something out of his vision, taking a few seconds to respond, "I'm fine." she was curt, and her tone left no room for further discussion. He sighed at her clear stubbornness as he spotted a bead of sweat run down her temple. But in an effort to not further agitate her, he silently dialed up the AC from the passenger control board above his head.

They were both quiet on the relatively short drive back to the pack house, which was surrounded by the upper class residency neighborhood of Seoul, and carried their heavy tension with them inside. Once Jungkook had climbed out of the vehicle, he turned around in expectation of seeing her come out on his side only to see her already closing the door opposite of him. He sighed, mentally shaking his head at his own stupidity as he guided her inside and immediately into an elevator. 

Being in the confined space with him that drew them closer and closer to their inevitable conversation caused a nervous nausea to start building in both of their stomachs, causing the already impossibly thick tension to only worsen. 

Once they reached the penthouse, his penthouse, Jungkook silently led her to his office and closed the door behind him. As he turned to her, he was met with a slightly different sight. Her face was still blank, but also held a slightly sickly pale tint to it. Her foot tapped impatiently against the floor and with her arms crossed she fumbled with the fabric of her sweater and the rings on her fingers, all a clear sign of her own nervousness.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"No. I want to be able to leave as soon as possible." He sighed before walking past her behind his desk and sitting down in his own seat, leaning back and crossing his legs as he himself fumbled with a random pen. Now that they were there, he for the first time in forever had no idea how to start the conversation. Her consistent silence with him today led him to believe that she wouldn't be the one to spark it, but like many things about her, she surprised him.

"I honestly don't know why you keep persistently wasting my time with this. I would've thought the Alpha of Seoul would have more occupying things to do with his time."

"Anything concerning my mate is the perfect thing to occupy my time with, Marceline." 

She lightly scoffed, mumbling _"this bullshit again"_ under her breath as she shook her head. 

"Whether you want to believe it or not, you are my mate."

"Right, so if I am what obligation do _I_ have that I _must_ go along with this bull? What in the hell would I ever gain out of subjecting myself to your shit for the rest of my life?"

Jungkook didn't know how to respond to that, and as he continued to stare at her, she scoffed again. This time louder and a lot more cold.

"Exactly. So with that being said I want you to lay it out clearly for me what type of fucked up thinking process you had that led to tracking me down repeatedly to try and shove this down my throat and thinking that I would agree."

"I'll admit that I foolishly believed that you would agree to it."

"-Why?"

Jungkook for the first time looked away from her, feeling ashamed at what he was just about to admit to.

"Ever since we were young, you were always so fucking resistant and stubborn, especially when it came to me. I'm an alpha, Marceline. When I want something or someone I'm used to getting it." He had a brief pause before taking a deep intake of air. "Initially, of course, I didn't know exactly why I was so drawn to you. Then I just assumed that it was my curiosity in the foreign girl, but the more you pushed me away the more agitated and obsessive I became. I wanted your attention. All of it. So I worked to get everyone to turn on you; made sure no one else but me would want to interact with you, but I had to keep up the image of my dislike towards you that I had painted to everyone else, and as time passed, I did grow to dislike you." He gripped the pen tightly, feeling it start to crack in his hand until he carelessly tossed it away from him. "I fucking _despised you._ Despised how nothing I could do could get any reaction out of you; you reminded me of my father and I loathed you for it. I just wanted you to look at me and show me some kind of emotion but all you would give me is that unimpressed expression of yours.

"So I pushed things further, tried making things... worse for you just to see when you would finally break, and I- I just... I didn't expect you to-"

"You didn't actually expect me to fucking try killing myself." Jungkook finally looked up to Marceline, feeling his heart shatter at the tears that lined the corners of her angry eyes. She was livid. She was practically seeing colors.

"After shoving into my fucking face that my parents were murdered right in front of me while I sat there practically useless. That to this day I carry the reminder of that fucking monster _inside of me,_ and spending years isolating me from people I was already fucking isolated from? The little stunts you pulled me in elementary school cost me my only fucking friend there. From then on, who the fuck would want to play with the _dirty foreign girl_ , huh?! You didn't think that after years of your emotional and physical abuse that I would start fucking crumbling mentally?!"

"Marceline-"

"-No!" she let out a laugh, cold and unbelieving as the tears started to run down her cheeks. "No, let me get this story fucking clear. Because the precious little prince of Seoul had daddy issues and wasn't getting my attention he felt the need to make my childhood a fucking hellhole?! And _don't_ even try feeding me that bullshit that you were "shocked" I had actually tried killing myself because the day I returned from the hospital you never once wasted the opportunity to remind me that I even failed to kick the bucket. Four years you made that joke. You had four fucking years to be shocked or sorry and not _once_ did you say anything." She let out another cold laugh. "Not even now! You're over there on your expensive ass chair making fucking excuses for being a shit excuse of a person! Some fucking Alpha you are." 

"No, Marceline, I'm-"

"So what, you're saying this is all my fault? That because you couldn't get the fucking hint that I wanted to be alone that I deserved what you did to me?"

"No! Of course not-"

"Then why the FUCK did you bring me here then?! Surprise, surprise: my life has been pretty dandy as soon as I got away from you, but I see you _once_ and I'm reminded of the shit life you pushed me into." She started backing up, clearly getting ready to leave, and the panic within Jungkook and his wolf was sending him into a daze. 

"All in all: fuck you. Fuck this conversation, fuck your stupid wolf, fuck your fucking moon goddess for thinking it was funny to place you with me in the first place, but mainly," she threw up both of her middle fingers at him, "FUCK YOU for being the shittiest asswipe, Jeon. I hope you rot in hell." she grabbed the doorknob, but before she could even open the door, his wolf surfaced and jumped up from his seat, rushing over to the door to forcefully pressed it shut. 

Her words felt as though she were taking a branding stick and shoving it into his chest and through his heart. Everything around her was hazy in his vision, and all his eyes could focus on was her face a few inches from his. Her face recovered from the shock of his quick movements and returned to her dark and angry expression. Her face was no longer pale, but slightly red; her nose was flaring and her lips were pulled up into a scowl. What shocked him a little more was the color in her eyes. He had only seen it a few times before on the few occasions that he started to anger her, but it was much more vivid now. The usually dark brown of her eyes was now tinted with various shades of red, swimming around her iris like fire as her eyes dilated.

"Open the door." her voice was steady and monotonous, sending a clear warning.

But Jungkook's wolf wasn't going to let her go for hell, so he squared up his shoulders and narrowed his eyes down at her.

"No."

Her eyes never wavered and instead took in more of those flames as her eyebrow arched at him.

"No?-"

"I'm not letting you go." she scoffed at him for what felt like the umpteenth time that day, but with all the bullshit spilling out of his mouth she found it rather cool that she didn't simply reach into his face and rip an eye out. "I've been searching for you ever since you left. For years I had been fighting to track you down not only to have you but to genuinely apologize." He sighed as his gaze softened down at her. "And I won't even lie to you, but I've never had to apologize to anyone. I don't know what I'm doing, and I keep fucking it up like I do with everything concerning you, but the thought of having to live with you still hating me hurts like a bitch.

"I _need_ you. With everything I did in the past 4 years I did thinking about you. There were moments when I thought I would never see you again and I would be gone from myself for days but I still _felt_ you. When I saw you at the bar that night I just... I couldn't help myself and instead of restraining my actions to give me the space to actually talk to you I just lost my shit. Ever since I found out you were my mate I'd wanted to hold you and seeing you for the first time just sent me into overdrive and I freaked you out, and the scared expression on your face haunts me now with everything else I've done to you and I-" Jungkook suddenly took notice of the tears obscuring his vision, embarrassingly wiping them away as he avoided looking at Marceline's face, afraid of her judgement.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, especially not right now but I promise you that I will prove to you how sorry I am, how _fucking in love with you_ I am because I don't plan on letting you go, Marceline. We both know how stubborn I am so I'll continue annoying the shit out of you until you give me a chance."

He finally looked up to her face, seeing her eyes reverted back to their natural color and wide with shock as her lips parted at him.

"You can also totally punch me if you want-" she wasted no time in swinging her arm back and hitting him square in the jaw with her fists. He stumbled back, holding onto his nearly broken jaw as Marceline waved around her slightly bruised hand.

"God, that felt good." 

"Jesus, girl. Where did you learn to- fuck!" he sat on his desk to compose himself as his heart also seemed to swell with pride. 

"Jeon, are you-" he suddenly got up again and reached for her face, pulling her towards him before she could move back and pressing his lightly bloodied lips against hers. He moaned at the feeling of her pressed against him again as he fully indulged himself in her plump lips that he had wanted to kiss for years. Marceline was in a daze as he kept one hand on her cheek and the other around her waist. She didn't know why she wasn't pulling away and beating the shit out of him but his hold on her felt so oddly perfect and warm. 

He broke off their kiss and Marceline had to do a double take as she almost leaned into him again. Resting his forehead against hers, he rubbed his thumb against her smooth cheek as his hot breath fanned against her face.

"Sorry."

He almost kissed her again the way her big doe eyes looked up at him.

"Do that again and I'll puncture your brain with your nose." he laughed down at her before kissing her forehead. 

"Understandable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hello, all. I wanted to start doing a thing I used to do with all of my old stories before and that is giving you a playlist at the end of every chapter with songs that helped inspire me write, as well as giving each chapter a specific song that I think matches the chapter the most. I recently finished watching season 2 of umbrella academy (as in I watched all 10 episodes in 1 day) and when I was looking up its soundtrack I came across a brief article with the writer of the show talking about how much music inspires him while he writes and helps fuel his ideas for actions, emotions, and dialogue and a lot of the time many of those songs end up in the soundtrack. Of course, I can't just place songs within the chapter to play where they fit but it's a good opportunity to find people with similar music taste and get song recommendations.
> 
> I also plan on going through all of my stories at one point to edit all of them, and seeing exactly where my mind was when writing helps.
> 
> So anyways, chapter song is Decode by Paramore (the song from Twilight; also the live version), and the chapter playlist:
> 
> That I Miss You - Vansire
> 
> You & I - Papooz
> 
> Nobody - Mitski
> 
> Bag of Bones - Mitski
> 
> Upper West Side - King Princess 
> 
> Daddy Issues - The Neighbourhood 
> 
> Two Hearts and No Brain - Kane Strang
> 
> Forgiveness - Paramore
> 
> Grudges - Paramore
> 
> No Friend - Paramore
> 
> What Kind of Man - Florence + the Machine
> 
> Sweet Nothing - Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch
> 
> 1963 - 12” Version - New Order
> 
> At the Door - The Strokes
> 
> Love at First Fight - Tyler Cole
> 
> Boys Will Be Bugs - Cavetown
> 
> Why We Ever - Hayley Williams


	9. Chapter 9: Listerine

//UNEDITED//

Disgusting, everything hurts, and she felt like a fucking idiot. It was around two in the morning and Holly was sprawled out like a spider beside her as she slept soundlessly. Jesus, this was like the night before. Marceline scoffed and rolled onto her side, curling into a ball as she waited for her ibuprofen to kick in.

That little confrontation from the day before haunted her mind. She really just let this man slide and then kiss her? What bullshit was that? Marceline scoffed again, rubbing her face tirelessly as the obnoxious ache in her lower stomach started to gradually fade. Going there while she was on her period really was dumb; her emotions on him and their past was complicated as is, she shouldn’t have added her mood swings and typically sad and angry period-self on top of that. In the... 3(?) interactions they’ve had she’s cried in 2 and in the last possibly exposed too much of her mind to Jungkook.

Ugh, _Jungkook._

As soon as he felt as though he had a green light to her he was like a clingy child. After they kissed she immediately tried to leave, but he insisted on holding her for longer. After she furiously stomped on his foot, give or take after trying to push him off for 5 minutes, he finally let her go (though it was to reach down for his throbbing toes) and she exited the building as he shouted “I’LL CALL YOU!” from his pain induced state.

He really wasn’t kidding either. Somehow—she placed it on his overwhelming power and influence—he got her number and was blasting her phone with WhatsApp messages that ranged from “Knew I’d get you to like me. You were bound to snap at some point.” to “I can’t wait to see you again ☺️😚 and kiss you again 🤗😏😎🤪😘😏“. At one point he went “can I grab your butt next time 🥺 you’re just really soft and your ass got me wildin”. After calming down her anger and confusion, she replied with a curt: “If you don’t shut up I’m going to block you.” That was the first and last time she responded to him. Whatever Jungkook thought would now go between them was practically in a different book than the page Marceline was on. Cordial acquaintances. That would be it.

***

Jungkook was practically gushing in his bed, giggling quietly to himself as he scrolled through Marceline's Instagram, texting her whatever came into his head. She never responded; always left him on read and at one point she threatened to block him. Assuming she would be all talk and no bite, he continued anyways and got his dumbass blocked. No matter, he'll just get one of his skilled IT guys to work on that in the morning. 

Nothing could stop him now. He hadn't been this overjoyed in years; since she left those 4 years ago. But now that he finally had her he was going to milk it of everything it had to offer. 

***

The following morning Marceline ran to her parents to seek refuge, needing some sort of stress relief as well as someone to talk to. They were always great listeners, and after her suicide attempt junior year they've been exceedingly attentive to her; and as a result they became extremely knowledgeable on every detail with Jungkook. So to say they were surprised was an understatement to say the least: both quiet with their jaws dropped in an 'o' shape. In the end, they told her that remaining angry wouldn't be beneficial to her health and she should try to forgive him but maintain a safe distance. And while she agreed, she found that that may be hard to do once he started texting her again. 

Now that she was back at the house, she finally got to sit down and read through what he sent her. Though he was overall very flirty and bold with his desires he was also very childish. Marceline for a few minutes was convinced that it wasn't even him, but in the way he spoke and by what he knew about her it was clear that it was indeed Jungkook texting her. She decided not to boost his already shining ego by leaving him on read, instead getting up to get ready for their practice as they prepared for this weeks performance.

Jungkook, on the other hand, had just left a pack meeting when he checked his phone to text her again only too see that she did indeed leave him on read. 

He scoffed, after all that effort to get someone to manually unblock him from her phone she still remained passive. He wasn't fully surprised; she was always stubborn and some of the texts he sent while his wolf was crazily excited was questionable, but he still craved _some_ sort of acknowledgment. 

He cursed to himself, knowing he was booked for the better part of the day just working and would have no time at all to visit her.

Walking into his office, he was briefly surprised at the sight of Jimin leaning on his desk, an unreadable expression on his face. Jungkook cleared his throat awkwardly, not having been able to have as tight of a relationship with the other man after that fateful day in junior high.

”Jimin.” He kept his voice steady and firm, keeping his gaze unwavering from Jimin’s somewhat sharp gaze.

”I heard you found her.” Jungkook lightly raised his eyes, a little surprised again by the man in front of him; then again, they had a lot of mutuals, so it’s not unlikely Hoseok or Taehyung had told him.

”I did.” There was a pregnant silence between the two, neither moving their gaze from the other until Jimin pushed himself off of the desk.

”Don’t let me find her again at my father’s hospital.” His blunt sentence cut knives through Jungkook’s chest, making him scowl at Jimin’s audacity as well as his own self hatred. Before Jimin could leave the room, Jungkook roughly grabbed his shoulder, preventing him from taking another step forward.

”Watch your tongue, _beta._ ” 

Jimin scoffed, “What, like _you_ did?” He roughly shook off the other mans hand from his shoulder and sauntered out, leaving Jungkook to stand there in the aftershock.

Jimin’s father was the pack doctor who had worked at the main Hospital in Seoul since before either Jimin or him had been born. When Marceline has tried overdosing, Jungkook learned from Jimin, who in return learned from his father.

_Jungkook had felt a slight unease in his chest since the day before, unable to shake the broken expression on Marceline’s face from his memory. Even he knew now that he had taken it too far, but when he went into school today searching for her, she was nowhere to be seen. And because of him, she had no friends with whom he could ask to see how she was. His leg was bouncing anxiously throughout the entire day, and as he now tried to listen to his fathers lesson on the handling of the pack, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander to the broken girl. Those scars on her arm haunted him: he had never seen anything like that, and knowing that such a stubborn and resilient girl was carrying such dark demons (many influenced by him) on her own, he felt like vomiting._

_The next day, as he was walking up the steps of the front entrance to the school, he could feel an angry presence rush towards him, a presence he recognized. He turned just in time to avoid the swing of Jimin’s arm, grabbing onto the other boy’s arms as he was pushed into the brick wall—the same one Taehyung pushed Marceline on yesterday._

_”You’re fucking_ sick _, Jeon.”_

_Jungkook roughly shoved the boy off of him, glaring into his eyes while neither payed attention to the growing crowd around them. “What the fuck is your problem, man?”_

_”Yesterday it took me a long time, a long fucking time, to try and understand what type of sick fuck does what you did yesterday.” Jungkook visibly froze, gulping as he tried to regain his angry composure. “It took my father telling me for me to realize how truly evil and fucked in the head you are.”_

_Clenching his jaws, Jungkook turned to the crowd around them, recognizing a few of their other friends. Narrowing his eyes, he growled out menacingly towards them, “Everyone_ scram.” _None wanted to disobey their future alpha, so at the sound of his angry voice, all but his friends ran inside, whispering to each other what they were talking about._

 _He turned his focus back to Jimin, “What the hell did your father say about your_ future alpha? _”_

 _He scoffed coldly, “Oh don’t pull that shit on me, Jeon. No true alpha who deserves respect does what you have done; what you’ve done for_ years.” _Jimin looked at their friends, before resting his eyes on Taehyung. “Do you want to know what this fucker is? What he’s done?”_

_”Jimin, shut up-“_

_”No! No, Taehyung, you need to hear this too because now we’re complicit in his sin.”_

_He turned his sharp gaze to Jungkook, eyes covered in a deep fury and sadness, and mainly, disappointment._

_“He’s a **murderer.** ” Everyone froze; Jungkook felt as though his blood was sucked out of him as his eyes widened and jaw slackened._

_”Wha-“_

_”Do you want to know what my father approached me with, you fucking **psychopath?!**_ _**‘** Yah, Jimin-ah. Don’t you have an American girl in your school ? She’s only a few months younger than Jungkook, must be in his grade.” Jungkook gulped, feeling as though time was dragging on as Jimin opened his mouth. “She got admitted to the hospital last night. Attempted overdose. They had to pump her stomach but they’re still unsure if she’ll make it since she was found late by her babysitter. They also found some fresh self-harm wounds on her arm; how **terribly sad** that such a young life is pushed to such extremes.”_

_Jungkook could feel his eyes well up, feel the pounding and ringing of his ears and the growing numbness in his limbs as he pictured her lifeless body laying down in a hospital dead._

_”If she dies, Jeon, I’m no longer going to cover for you. I’ll tell everyone- tell everyone that it’s your fault—the next alpha in line—that an orphaned child chose to kill herself, that for_ years _you convinced Taehyung and I do to your dirty work with you.“_

Jungkook sighed at the memory, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly as he slumped into his office chair. Overcome with overwhelming emotions, he pulled out his phone and turned to his new stress reliever. Scrolling deeper down Marceline’s bands Instagram, he came across an older video they had posted of her and another band member from a few years ago. Her hair was done in long dreads, face barely coated with makeup and adorning an oversized ‘Fall Out Boy’ sweatshirt with short shorts that barely beaked out from the hem of the black top. She looked so small and absolutely adorable, and the peaceful expression on her face as she sang helped alleve the emotions that pressed heavily on his chest.

_How can I decide what’s right_

_When you’re clogging up my mind._

_I can’t win your losing fight_

_All the time_

_Why can’t I ever own what’s mine_

_When you’re always picking sides?_

_Well you can’t take away my pride_

_No, not this time_

_Not this time_

Watching the video with a small smile on his lips, he couldn’t help but find it adorable how she fiddled with one of her locks between her fingers, lightly tugging on it with both of her small hands as she belted out with a serene expression. Seeing her at peace then provided a sense of relief for him, knowing that while it was painful for him being without her, she at least finally got to experience happiness without his meddling.

A slight frown returned to his face at that thought: worried at how toxic of a relationship he had developed for them at such a young age. Would she ever be happy with him? Will she ever be able to look at him without seeing the boy that laughed in her face and blamed her for her parents death while encouraging her off the edge to join them? He let out a shuddered breath at the thought of her death, tightly shutting his eyes as his jaw clenched in discomfort. She technically should have died that day, but by the grace of something, he assumed was the Moon Goddess, she had been able to pull through. ...But she was so close.

He needed to make sure she knew he truly cared, that he thought about that day every day and grew deeper in his self hatred but would fight for her and her trust in him, that she meant the world to him and would throw away his position as alpha just to be with her. But most importantly, he needed to make sure she knew that he would never hurt her like that again. He was still an egotistical fuck, but he would do everything to improve for her sake.

Pulling out his phone, he hoped his weird texts from before and the one he sent now wouldn’t be too difficult for her to comprehend.

> _Marcie_

_> Can we please talk again?_

_> I need to see you._

_***_

Sitting in the living room with Damien and Holly, they went over the songs they would be performing the upcoming Friday before getting ready to leave for rehearsals. Damien would be singing this week they decided, doing covers of mostly The Strokes since his voice sounded freakishly a lot like Julian Cassablancas and a lot of their recent viewers were bursting their balls and ovaries over the man on Twitter and Instagram. Marceline couldn’t blame them; he was tall, dark, handsome and mysterious. He was also a big softie and made fantastic waffles. She considered dating him in the past, but worried he didn’t feel the same and she would have ended up ruining their perfectly good friendship.

Right before she left her bedroom for a quick shower, her phone buzzed on top of the nightstand, immediately catching her attention as she curiously furrowed her eyebrows.

> _Marcie_

_> Can we please talk again?_

_> I need to see you._

Another talk? And so soon? She barely got over the one they had yesterday. 

_> I thought I blocked you._

It took a few seconds for the three dots to pop up on her screen.

_> You stand corrected._

_> But can I see you tonight? I'd rather talk, but if you're not up for it I'd just really want to see you. _

She stared at the screen, biting her lip as she fluctuated her weight between her two legs.

_> idk, I'll be busy all day_

Though she guessed he could probably guess why, she still didn't want to tell him outright and have him show up once again and cause another scene.

_> Great, I'll see you tonight then, beautiful. _

She scoffed at his response, rolling her eyes while also not feeling completely surprised.

***

Having played many of these songs countless times over the years, she never thought rehearsing would have left her as weak and sluggish at the end of the night as it had. As she dragged herself up the stairs and back into her room to grab the things she needed for yet another shower, she let her thoughts of Jungkook coming over completely slip her mind.

Slipping to the roof of the house to hang her drying towel, she stood tired and ignorant to the figure approaching behind her. Jungkook, having just simply climbed up two stories as if they were stairs, stood for a few seconds to admire her small figure reach up to hang the towel over the laundry line. Sneaking up behind her, he slickly wrapped his arms around her waist and brushed his nose along the side of her neck. 

Out of pure instinctual fear, Marceline brought her arm out and swung her elbow into his abdomen, causing him to loosen his grip around her waist and allowing her to grab a hand and twist it behind his back. Finally noticing who it was, Marceline tightened it out of annoyance and anger as she scowled up at him.

”Jungkook, are you kidding?!”

He chuckled, easily twisting his arm out from behind him and pulling her into his chest quite roughly before wrapping his arms back around her waist.

”Y’know, if I wasn't as strong as I was you would have had me pinned pretty tightly, I’ll admit.” Chuckling at her annoyed scowl, he reached down to place a small peck on the tip of her nose. Trying to control the small growing blush on her cheeks, she pushed at his chest in an attempt to create space between them.

”Mind telling me why you decided to meet me here up on my roof instead of the front door like a normal person?” He flashed her his rare bunny smile as she continued to fidget uncomfortably in his hold. “And for fucks sake, _get your hands off of me_.”

”Awwwwe, what you gonna do about it baby-?” he cut himself off with his own pained grunt as she viciously pinched a nerve in his arm and chopped aggressively at his neck with the side of her hand. Currently bent over and clutching onto his now completely limp arm, Jungkook grasped onto her thick thigh for support to pull himself up. 

Groaning as she scowled down at the melodramatic child in front of her she slapped away his wandering hands. "If you don't stop touching me I'll knock you out and leave your unconscious body out here the entire night."

"Aish, baby, I'm just admiring your _beautiful_ thighs, hot damn."

"Jungkook-"

"Whaaat? You got a sexy ass tattoo too." he looked back down at her soft thighs, admiring the large floral tattoo that adorned the side and front of her flesh; he could perfectly Invision sucking on the skin to color in those flowers red and purple. 

Seeing him stare at her like that while licking his lips did just enough to completely weird her out as she unconsciously tugged her sweatshirt down in an attempt to cover her thighs. "Can you not be so blatantly horny? Thanks." 

He smirked at her again, finding her angry and embarrassed blush adorable as her big doe eyes narrowed down into vicious slits at him."Aw, c'mon don't look at me like that, I'm sorry."

"Dandy." her gaze remained unchanged as she easily shoved her hands in the pocket of her sweatshirt. 

He smirked at her for a few seconds longer until the corners of his lips gradually dropped, staring at her with a now serious expression. "Marceline, are you okay?"

Wow. Okay, random.

"Huh?"

Jungkook sighed. He wasn't good at this. "Like are... have you been happier?"

She narrowed her eyes now in a suspicious manner. "What did you do?"

He sighed again, getting frustrated with himself as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't do anything, I'm asking if you've been... _better_... since you left. I don't think we talked enough about that last time..."

Though she now understood his question Marceline was just as baffled, if not more, than before; mentally evaluating what he could possibly be trying to get out of this.

Sensing her hesitation he began to reach out for her hand only to awkwardly pull back. "I just need to know how to treat you." 

She scoffed, "Not being an ass would be a good start."

He chuckled at her but felt like his mind was going everywhere. What was he trying to ask again? What was the point in him coming here? And damn why does she _look so fucking cute right now_? She was looking at him like he was losing his mind, which he kind of was, and in reality he couldn't help but blame her. Since day 1 his brain went to mush whenever he thought about her; thus: headassery. 

"Listen, I can't promise I won't make you angry or sad anymore, but I need you to know that from here on I'll never do it intentionally. I'm not afraid to admit that you got me wrapped around your finger; I would honestly do anything you asked me to if it meant I could just hold you even once, and I think I always knew that but I hated the idea of being vulnerable at all, let alone to someone who wasn't the same way for me, but now I'll be willingly vulnerable with you if it means I don't ever have to go through that hell of being without you again.

"I care about you. A lot. And for me to be able to move on and treat you like I was supposed to in the first place, I need to make sure that you're happy and safe, whether it's from others, me," he gulped albeit nervously, "or yourself. So for my piece of mind, baby will you just please tell me if you're happy right now or not?"

Marceline held her jaw open in shock as she looked up at him, not expecting the turn from horny bunny to ... whatever the fuck this was.

"Y-yeah... yeah, I'm happy." 

He smiled down softly at her, "Good." he left a lingering peck on her forehead, taking in the sweet fruity scent of her curly hair. "I'm happy if you're happy." 

***

Closing the door behind her, she awkwardly scratched at the side of nose as she did a mental evaluation of the scene that just unfolded. It was becoming clear to her that, at least for a while, their future encounters would be met with clear awkwardness and any form of logic jumping out the window. Wasn't she supposed to tell him that whatever they would have would be nothing more than platonic? There she was gaping at him like a fish after he _kissed her forehead._ What was she, twelve?

"Marcie?" her head turned to Damien's familiar voice as said man looked down at her, immediately catching note of her confused state. Offering a light smile, he held onto her much smaller hand.

"Do you want to go watch Twilight?" she paused, looking out into space with a blank look before inhaling deeply. 

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 😐 I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been writing and rewriting this chapter for I dont know how long on top of juggling school; this chapter was particularly weird to write so I hope that as we go along and the more I have planned out the less awkward I'll be while writing it.
> 
> in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this confusing chapter. please be patient with me as I'm now putting most of my attention into school but I hope you have a lovely day/night
> 
> also thank tiktok for making everyone rewatch twilight and get back into the absolute bangers paramore delivered for the first movie. and fuck all of bts for looking that fuckn hot and handsome and for being so talented while also being so far
> 
> chapter song is Listerine by Dayglow
> 
> playlist:  
> rose-coloured boy by paramore  
> happy together by the turtles  
> that I miss you by Vansire  
> pure love by Hayley Williams   
> head over heels by Alanis Morissette


	10. Chapter 10

//UNEDITED//

Brian, Holly, and Kurtis had all fallen asleep by the end of New Moon, but Marceline, plagued with the annoyance in her uterus and her now running mind from Jungkook's appearance was still wide awake as she curled up into Damien's side. Damien, who often spent his nights up late, was also there with his eyes wide open with his arms wrapped around her waist. After about twenty minutes into the first Twilight movie, he had already zoned out and trained most of his focus on the small female curled up next to him, finding himself softly smile at her whenever she laughed or made a joke at the cliche film. He indulged himself in her scent, especially with the smell of her hair that floofed directly into his face, and with how warm and soft she felt against him. Though she was a tough and honestly at times scary person their years long friendship revealed her more vulnerable side to him that very few others had seen. He knew her more as small and adorable with an extremely soft side that reflected the love and care she had for those close to her; someone he could rely on. 

So yeah, he may or may not have fallen in love with her after a few months of meeting her, but that's not necessarily important... probably. 

In reality he's wanted to ask her out for years, and every time he has his monotone voice made it seem like just another casual friendly hangout, leaving romantic development at a long standstill, and it was more than aggravating for him. Being emotionally closed off for years himself he wasn't too knowledgeable in the department of romance and every time he thought about properly courting her his hands would develop a cold sweat while his heart beat and breathing pattern quickened. 

At one point he sort of gave up on the idea of asking her after being told by his own brother that he thought they had been dating for years. 

_"Jesus, you're not dating? You both live together and spend more nights alone together than you do apart; I was surprised you haven't gotten her pregnant at this point."_

After that he had a bit of an epiphany: noticing their abnormally close friendship and hoping that it would almost naturally develop into something more. They've casually seen each other practically naked before, lived in the same apartment for a year, and often times spent nights sleeping in the others room after playing video games, writing songs, or binging a TV show; so it was inevitable that they would end up somewhere, right?

He was jolted out of his own thoughts when he felt a poke at his stomach, looking down to see Marceline's big doe eyes staring back up at him.

"Hey, should we wake them up or just leave them down here?"

He paused for a second, noting how much he hated himself to be woken up. They were all in sleepwear anyways, it's not like they're uncomfortable. 

"Nah. You want to go watch something else in a different room?" with a nod of her head she sat up and made her way towards the stairs knowing he was trailing right behind her, shrieking when he suddenly picked her up after taking the first step up. Damien didn't want to unknowingly subject her to him staring at her ass as she walked up in front of him, and she liked to be carried anyways, so with a quick snort on her part she settled in his hold and let him carry her up the stairs.

After jokingly YEETING her on the bed Damien searched for his laptop as she violently chucked a pillow at his head to which he casually picked back up and used to try and smother her face only to end up rubbing on her head of curls.

"Yah! Watch the fro- " with one last whack to the head Damien dropped the pillow beside her and softly kissed her on the top of the head before uselessly attempting to fix her hair. "I feel like you're making it worse."

He snorted. "Probably. But now my fingers smell like your hair." He then shoved his face in her hair and took a deep and exaggerated sniff.

She shoved at his chest as she groaned, "Nooooo, you're going to get your boogers in my hair."

"Extra moisturizer." Marceline visibly gagged as he laughed at her before settling on the bed and placing her on top of his lap. "What are you in the mood for?"

_Please say porn._

"Mmm, I kind of want to binge a cartoon."

_Fuck._

"Okay, which one?" She pursed her lips as she curled up even more on his chest, thinking this through as if it was a question of life or death. "Bee and Puppycat?" she looked up at him again with her big dark eyes.

_You're a puppycat, fucking nerd._

With a snorted "sure" he began to look up the cartoon as she got herself more comfortable on top of him.

_Are you trying to give me a hard-on? Jesus, child-_

"Oh my God, are you getting hard right now?"

"If you would stop wiggling right on my dick then maybe I wouldn't be." she laughed at him, closing her eyes adorably as her lips stretched in a wide smile before settling back on his large chest.

"We need to get you laid."

_Please for fucks sake just let me be with you._

"I think Saturday should be enough to get you the attention you clearly need."

_Girl if you don't-_

"Aw, shut up, Marcie. 'N leave my poor dick alone."

_Smooth._

She giggled at him, causing her ass to fucking _vibrate_ on his dick as if he wasn't about to burst into tears while shaky hands selected the first episode of Bee and Puppycat.

" _I got fired today._

_"I'd jaywalk but I can't afford getting a ticket."_

To him, Marcie reminded him a lot of Bee--except she wasn't lazy, but her obsession with food pretty accurately compared to the cartoon character--soft, funny, sweet, caring, and laid back. But then again he reminded her of the space cat; badass, cute, small with a lil tummy, will fucking kill you, and in certain times, reserved. She was like their illegitimate child. He identified more with Deckard: awkward and foolishly in love.

Damien blanked out like he did with Twilight, paying more attention to Marceline instead of the actual show and internally cooing over every small thing she did. 

She fell asleep after about an hour, and was now quietly snoring on top of his chest as he tried to discreetly put the laptop off to the side without waking her up and getting them both under the sheets. Now that they were immersed in darkness with her hot breaths fanning over his chest, he felt sleepiness start to plague him until he too fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really wanted to write a short small fluffy chapter but I also wanted to make Jungkook's opponent clear >:) so this shit is a discreet love triangle.
> 
> I literally wrote this in between classes and while waiting for assignments to load so if it's a little weird... get over it <3
> 
> song chapter is Head Over Feet by Alanis Morissette 
> 
> Buttercup - Jack Stauber
> 
> You & I - Papooz
> 
> Hands Down - The Greeting Committee 
> 
> Feeling Lonely - boy pablo
> 
> Out of My League - Fitz and the Tantrums
> 
> Adore You - Harry Styles
> 
> If You Want To - beabadobee
> 
> Listerine - Dayglow (yes, again, they're both whipped for Marceline.)
> 
> Comfort Crowd - Conan Grey
> 
> Heather - Conan Grey
> 
> Linger - The Cranberries
> 
> Romantic - Mannequin Pussy


	11. Chapter 11: The Youth

If skipping was socially acceptable, that's what Jungkook would be doing right now. But seeing one of the worlds strongest Alpha's dressed in all black with heavy combat boots grinning like a maniac and skipping down his pack house hallway is not something he thinks his pack nor wants him wants them so see. His mind was filled with thoughts of Marceline--hence the more emo than usual outfit--her angry and annoyed pout, her sweet smell, the fact that her hair looked bigger than her small body. He also wouldn't tell anyone about how seeing her thick body in those little shorts and that oversized sweatshirt did a number on him. Damn seeing her ass in those shorts-

"Jungkook?" he almost tripped on his way back into his office, the little trip up not going unnoticed as he awkwardly cleared his throat and turned around to see Taehyung standing there awkwardly in front of him. “...Are you good?” Jungkook immediately put on a blank face, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

“Of course I am, what type of fucking question is that?” Deciding to ignore Jungkook’s unwarranted aggression Taehyung simply raised his eyebrows before clearing his throat. “No reason. But I’m here to report an update concerning the recent surge of vampires within the area.” Jungkook nodded, gesturing for Taehyung to follow him into his office.

Once the door closed behind him, Taehyung immediately looked down at his iPad as he reviewed his notes, "After interviewing a few, most referenced a certain power drawing them in to the area, but most were unaware of what."

Jungkook farrowed his eyebrows in concern, remembering from his father how the same thing happened right before the attack. "A certain power?"

Taehyung nodded his head, "What we also found interesting is that most seemed to travel in groups with other vampires, but witches as well. The seers amongst them mentioned envisioning a great power, but no apprehension seemed to come off of these people."

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows further, growing both annoyed and confused at the information being laid out before him. "Were any leaders amongst them? Why hasn't anyone contacted me?"

"They assumed you already knew."

***

A particularly loud snore erupting from the chest below her is what finally woke Marceline out of her slumber, causing her to jolt in surprise within Damien's arms as her eyes lazily fluttered open. With a deep inhale, she took in the comforting scent of his natural smell: a nice blend of pine, lightweight musky cologne, and chocolate. The mixture of the smell, warmth, and soft light emanating through the windows tempted to lure her back to sleep, but knowing the people she was currently living with she knew no one else would get up in time for rehearsal.

Begrudgingly rolling off of Damien's chest, she dragged herself to the bathroom where she cringed at the state of her hair. Since she had luckily not moved much in her sleep the night before, her hair wasn't as awful as it could have been, considering she hadn't done anything to protect it, but the ball of frizz and a knot clearly formed at the base of her neck made her cringe in annoyance.

After quickly relieving herself and washing her hands, she stepped back into the room only to pause in her steps. Her eyes cautiously narrowed at the small familiar black and red card that rested between Damien's fingers as he still loudly slept. She warily stepped forward, slowly pulling out from between his fingers and flipping it over to see the single sentence written in small white print in the center:

_We here, BITCH._

Wow, okay, she expected something more ominous but it checked off the box for being vague as hell. Was this a bad thing or a good thing? She assumed it was a warning of some sort considering she had been ignoring whoever was sending here these messages, but the weird almost lighthearted energy of the sentence made her think twice. Maybe she should have responded to them in the first place; just who the hell were they anyway?

The sound of Damien's sluggish grumbles caused her to look up at his face, softly smiling to herself at the disgruntled face he was making as his hands wandered around the bed, seemingly searching for her. Once she stuffed the card into the pocket of her sweatshirt, she walked up beside the bed and started lightly poking at his side.

"Yah, Damien." He groaned tiredly, grabbing onto her wrist as he rolled to the other side while laying her on top of him horizontal to his person. “Yah, you lazy shit. You need to get up so we can wake up the children.” Damien tiredly smiled to himself at the implication that the three downstairs were children, _their_ children, but it’s not like he’d ever say that out loud. He would never say a lot of things out loud, apparently. 

”Damieeeen-“

”I’ll be up in like two seconds, yeesh.” With a small huff, Marceline crawled up to sit on his lap, once again unknowingly sitting down on his morning wood.

_Oh sweet baby Jesus, Marceline. Please don’t do that-FUUUUUU-_

A small shift she made in her hips caused her to lightly grind right over his little friend, making him clench his jaw and squeeze his eyes shut as she continuously poked at his face.

”Damieeeeeen~” he quickly grabbed onto her hips, preventing them from moving more than they already have, before playfully flopping her body beside him, immediately standing up and turning away to hide the noticeable bulge in his pants. “Awwww, was I giving you another hard time?”

”I don’t know what you expect to happen when you rub your _fat arse_ on my _fucking_ _dick_." Marceline let out a loud laugh, shoulders shaking as Damien lightly smiled at her as he stared at her cute face from the corner of his eye.

Once openly and playfully rolling his eyes at her, he shoved her on her back before walking out towards the bathroom and leaving Marceline to scramble up from her position.

After changing and wrapping up her routine she made her way downstairs and into the quaint living room where the three fools all still slept together in one awkward looking lump of limbs. Damien followed shortly behind her, scoffing at the image displayed on the couch. He stared at the pillow located under Brian's head, quickly snatching it and using it to viciously wack their weirdly conjoined bodies which led to an ugly harmony of their shocked screams.

"Bloody hell, you whores got the ugliest fuckin' scream. Banshee ass motherfu-" Damien was viciously cut off by the same pillow meeting his open mouth, effectively making him choke on it as Holly sluggishly smiled to herself in victory. 

***

A few hours later and they had been at the club rehearsing for about a half hour. Ever since they left the house about an hour after waking up Marceline could feel a persistent burn in the back of her head, as if someone was watching her. It made the curls on the back of her neck stand up, but something about it seemed to lack any malevolence. She thought back to the card she found in Damien's hands--it likely had something to with that, she had deduced. 

They had all just finished their lunch--Cha Min had ordered them all take out--and Marceline was now standing in the bathroom washing her hands as her mind wandered off to their music and areas she needed to brush back up on, completely oblivious to the quiet crashing sound that came from one of the bathroom stalls. 

Unbeknownst to her, the figure in the stall took a few seconds to steady themselves on their feet, taking a deep breath in as Marceline reached for the paper towels. After a quiet exhale, they turned to the door, glaring down at it before roughly slamming it open and causing it to bang on the stall next to it. 

"JESUS FUCK-" the wet paper towels in Marceline's hand flew out of her hands as she stumbled back into the sink.

"Hello, Marceline." she slammed her hand on her beating heart, trying to get her heart to stop violently pounding in her chest as she looked at the other person with an annoyed expression. 

"Who in the hell- wait..." she narrowed her eyes down at the person, analyzing them for a few seconds before it clicked, "you're the fuck that gave me the weird card!" they continued to stand their with a blank expression for a few seconds before their faces shifted into a bright smile. 

"See! I knew you weren't incompetent!"

Marceline paused. " _Excuse_ me?" They shook their hands and head dismissively, still sporting a big ass smile. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Anyways we gotta go."

"Huh?" with a quick grasp on her wrist and a puff of smoke in her face, Marceline squeezed her eyes and mouth shut after inhaling a good deal of it, which immediately sent her into a coughing fit as the space around them completely changed.

"What in the fuck was that?!"

"Oops, did you not like the smoke bomb? I ordered them from Party City...."

"Ah! Marceline! Finally, bitch! The hell you been?!" with a few blinks, Marceline was able to open her eyes while semi-confident she wouldn't get any more of that Party City trash in her body and look around at the room she was in. It was an office, relatively the same size as Jungkook's, but completely different in the way that different plants surrounded her, a large shelf on one side of the wall that sported 3 different things-books, empty bottles, _not_ empty bottles-a cauldron that sat next to a very vintage looking wooden table in place of a desk, with a multitude of magical items sprawled on top of it; the room was also cast in a soft pink glow, and held an undertone scent of earth with a sweet perfume with indie music softly playing in the background. 

"You like my crib?" Marceline jumped, completely forgetting that there was another person in the room with them. She stood at the head of the table, adourned in a vintage and witchy casual-looking black gown with a black corset tied around her waist. The first thing that Marceline thought when she saw her face was that she was absolutely beautiful; with a slim face, deep brown almond eyes, and her thin lips-in a completely flattering way, not like a Professor McGonagall type of look no offense to her, they still had a cute plumpness to them-and long black hair that perfectly framed her porcelain face.

"...huh?"

The woman groaned, "Aish, Nae-yi what the hell was in that powder?"

"I don't know, ask Party City." in an extremely exasperated manner, she sighed and rolled her eyes as she turned away from Nae-yi. "Lend you my powers for 3 fucking minutes and you're already poisoning people." 

"So I suppose you're wondering who we are, aren't you?"

"Card people. You're clearly a witch and Nae-yi is definitely a supernatural being otherwise she wouldn't have been able to handle controlling your magic. She's also just weird."

The two of them were quiet for a few seconds. "...Damn she gave us a whole textbook."

"Well it's not fuckin' _difficult_ to connect the dots; you got a _boiling cauldron_ two feet away from me."

"Yeah, but you can't even recognize a sister." Nae-yi shook her head shamefully, "Disappointing."

"What?"

"Aish, Nae-yi you couldn't be more of a hindrance, can you?" Nae-yi pouted, the look clashing weirdly with her punk rock look. With an exasperated sigh the witch shook her head again. "Anyways, I'm Minerva Olivarius, child of the grandeur witch." Marceline's eyes widened substantially. The Grandeur Witch was the first witch to exist; born of the elements around the same time humanity had fully evolved into the species it was today thousands of years ago. She lived amongst the four pillars of humanity: the Moon Goddess, the Drinker of Bloods, and the Producer of Life (of which they are what is called the Pureblooded humans--untouched by the spirits of the supernatural).

"...You just out here with that power on your back?" Minerva casually shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Marceline paused, staring at the nonchalant witch in front of her with furrowed eyebrows before casually shrugging herself. "Fuck it, it's your life."

Minerva giggled, "Forgetting me at the moment, do you have any idea why I brought you here? Why I've been trying to get in contact with you?" Marceline skeptically looked between the two, trying to decipher any deeper clues than what she had already suspected. 

_"you can't even recognize a sister."_

Marceline narrowed her eyes at Nae-yi, shutting out everything else as she psychoanalyzed the other woman who was busy scratching the side of her nose in front of her. She wasn't a witch, that part was given away when they first got here, but as she tried to focus deeper on whether she was a werewolf or a vampire she finally took notice of a particular tingle on the side of her neck. Instinctively she reached up to scratch it, only for it to not go away and remain stubbornly tickling the nerves under the skin.

_Wait a fuckn second._

_"My neck?"_

_"The_ left _side of my neck?"_ She turned her eyes to Minerva, who was watching her with a smile, and immediately took notice of the lack of itch under her skin. Quickly turning back to Nae-yi, who was poking at a jar full of... something, the itch returned. 

"Well, shit."

"Yayayayayayay, now that you know what Nae-yi is, do you understand how that exactly impacts _you_?"

Marceline felt her heart rate rapidly increase in her chest, the swarming of thoughts in her head making her feel a little dizzy as she tried to fully connect the dots. "I-I mean, I... I know that I've been bit and that...that a part of him lives _within me_ , but-but it never fully manifested into..."

"Well, that's true. But, it's not the _only_ thing that hasn't manifested yet."

_YET?_

With a sharp intake of air, Marceline looked around again. If all they wanted to address was... _that_ it likely wouldn't have been Minerva, a witch, addressing her...

Ever since getting back in contact with her blood relatives Marceline learned more and more about both of her families, including stories of old ancestors. 

"The powers of witchcraft have been running through both of your families bloodline ever since the four pillars of humanity produced their own family line, but have been laying dormant for the past hundred years or so." Marceline's eyebrows twitched in shock, knowing the words that would soon be to follow. "The gap between those who possess this ability has steadily been growing wider as the centuries have passed, and if your bloodline were to continue the projected path the One possessing the power of magic would be about another hundred years down the line. But, for whatever reason, it has been reawakened in you." She sent her a knowing smile. "Why do you think that is?"

Marceline paused. "Vladimir." Minerva nodded her head. "The entire world knows the tale of how Vladimir gained the power of vampirism thousands of years ago; the distant cousin of the child of the original Four Pillar, driven by jealousy and greed to obtain the power for himself through the deception and slaughter of his trusting cousin and sending the entire coven of vampires into an era of darkness since. He used his stolen power to wipe out the rest of his family, forever ending the original Four Pillar lineage except through _him_."

Marceline furrowed her eyebrows, "Where is this going?"

"For thousands of years Vladimir has been able to control the world through the hands of fear and chaos, using humanities weaknesses to turn them against themselves to ensure that they remain powerless despite the fact that they have the larger population. His tactics have left him notorious for tearing apart families, but we have caught wind of a new plan of his in recent decades. 

"He's been in search for a mate to bear offspring for him, to help him build a _personal_ army. And while we can all come up with our own ideas of who he would be looking for for such a purpose we now know _who_ exactly he selected."

Marceline rapidly looked between them, and by the sympathetic look Nae-yi was giving her she quickly felt all the blood drain down to her feet and the bile raise up to her throat. "Y-you can't be serious, he- there's no way he-"

"Vladimir has set his sights on you, and since his killing of your parents has kept a continuous tab on you."

"B-but why _now,_ what has gotten him so urgent to forge his own army when he already has a bunch of loyal pigs following him around? And hell, why _me_ , why kill my parents?"

"Vladimir runs off of fear and chaos and the turning of human against human. As the world grows more connected and more knowledgeable the more people around the world are fighting to combat it. He's doing enough to keep a shred of deception and chaos over everyone, especially with large governments, but he knows that if he doesn't nip it in the butt soon humanity will soon grow to ignore his power and fight back.

"Humanity for centuries have been researching alongside witches, werewolves, and even the vampire community different ways to eliminate him as a threat completely, and we assume that he has discovered an organization that is close to finding the answer; he needs as many as he can alongside him to combat it. As to why he chose _you_ , you are one of the few within the human population that has connections to all of the witch covens throughout the world, and through the power of the Moon Goddess, you now have a connection to her through her people."

"Thr- because of _Jungkook_?"

"Precisely. All he had to add was his own power, and you become a weapon as well as a vessel to create more of you down the line. But, with selecting you as a mate he's also at risk of his own spot on the throne; with your own powers and if you ever find those with the tool to finally kill him you may be successful."

"Then why the _hell_ slaughter my own parents in front of me?! It's not exactly a romantic or persuasive way to ever urge me to join him."

Minerva shrugged her shoulders, "That is something you will have to find out yourself."

Marceline sighed, looking down at the table as all of the loud thoughts in her head swarmed angrily around. "Is that why you called me? You want to help build me up as a weapon to combat him?"

"Not only that, but as a protector as well. For yourself, for the people around you, and for all of humanity as we know it: we never know what he's planning fully. Our theory right now is that he's planning on using the world's developed skills against itself in a third and final World War." Marceline with a sharp intake of air widened her eyes at the woman in front of her. A _World War?_ One that she was to prevent on her _own?_ "I know this is a lot, and that you will need some time to wrap your head around it, but you are not alone in this. Since the reunion between you and your mate a couple of weeks ago the witches and vampires around the world has felt it, and will be there to aid you wherever you go in your development and battle against him.

"Your ancestral and now marital connections has granted you access to the wisdom of the children of the Grandeur Witch, and, if you're lucky, my mother herself. With all of this you should succeed without any ailments. We pray that you do, anyways."

***

It had been around ten minutes since anyone had seen Marceline, and as time was running out for rehearsal Holly was sent with the task from fetching her from the bathroom. 

"Marcie? You all good in here?" It was dead quiet, and all of the stalls were vacant. "Where in the hell-" with a loud snap, Marceline came tumbling out of one, clumsily stumbling into the stall door before catching herself. "Well damn, was it that serious of a shit?" Marceline was out of breath, face still flushed as she looked around with anxious eyes.

"Uhmmm..." Marceline gagged, feeling the vile fully rise of her throat as she turned around and vomited in the toilet. "DAMIEEEEN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: late again WHOOPS
> 
> sorry, I'm still swamped with school and every time i had time to work on this (which is usually in the late hours of the night) I would pass out after writing a sentence or two
> 
> anyways, hoped you liked the chapter! now is when we will really get into the entire plotline of the story
> 
> !! fun story, the man I have as the character for Damien (Loic Williams) replied to my comment 3 different times on Instagram since the last chapter and it almost gave me a heart attack the first time lollll I'm weak for men with long hair
> 
> chapter song: The Youth - MGMT


End file.
